The Legend of Darkness
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: Dans un monde dominé par les Alpha, où le passé que vous connaissez n'existe plus, les mâles persuadés de leurs supériorité persécutent la population Hylienne. Ganondorf dans la peau d'une femme va devoir tout faire pour empêcher les forces obscures régner sur Hyrule, tout ça avec l'aide de ses alliés, sa compagne Link et son bras droit Tyl au passé ombrageux. Yuri et lemon.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/bonsoir et bienvenu sur cette fiction. Le personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Nintendo et sa très célèbre franchise The Legend Of Zelda. Pour les besoin de cette fiction je me les suis « appropriée » et j'ai peut être quelque peu modifié leurs caractères, leurs vies, leurs passés, leurs sexes et tout se qu'il s'en suis. Toutes ressemblances avec une fiction existante ou aillant existé est purement fortuite. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail. Profitez bien. Ce mois ci c'est l'anniversaire de la première sortie du premier The Legend Zelda en France, en effet ça fait 29 ans ce mois ci, alors bon anniversaire.**

 **PROLOGUE :**

Il y a bien longtemps, dans un royaume bénit des dieux, le peuple vivait paisiblement dans cette province verdoyante et généreuse. Mais un jour, un être sournois et maléfique s'est emparé du pouvoir sacré des dieux. Des hordes de monstres ont envahi les plaines répandant les ténèbres partout où ils allaient. Alors que le sort du royaume semblait perdu, un jeune homme vêtu d'une splendide armure noire a surgit de nulle part, armé de son trident magique, il a défait le pouvoir du sombre mage qui régnait sur ses terres. Mais, rassemblant ses dernières forces, l'être maléfique lança une malédiction sur le royaume, les sages tentèrent d'empêcher ce terrible fléau de ravager leur monde, ils scellèrent le monstre grâce à leur magie. Mais ils y laissèrent la vie. Confiant leurs pouvoirs et leurs espoirs au jeune homme et son allié qui les avaient éveillés, ils ont disparus en redonnant au royaume son lustre d'antan. Pour la survie du peuple, le jeune homme vêtu de son armure noire monta sur le trône et nomma des dirigeants charismatiques et protecteurs envers la population. Seulement la population était devenue stérile. Seule une poignée de femmes pouvaient avoir des enfants, petit à petit ces femmes se sont retrouvées cantonnées à donner une descendance. Après la disparition du prince régent, les soldats ont profité de leurs supériorité pour se les approprier à eux seuls, très vite la population s'est vue séparée en trois castes bien distinctes, les soldats qui constituaient le pouvoir en place nommés les Alphas, la population lambda les Bêtas qui servaient les soldats et les Oméga les femmes fertiles. Les enfants qui naissaient stériles se retrouvaient envoyés dans des familles Bêtas, les filles fertiles étaient destinés à assurer la descendance et les garçons fertiles à un entraînement martial de premier ordre.

Une femme criait dans les couloirs sombre du château la lune filtrait par les petites fenêtres de la pièce. Débout en équilibre sur des carrées de bois, la Gérudo poussa à nouveau un cri mais elle était à bout de souffle. La sage femme récupéra l'enfant qui hurlait déjà pendant que la mère s'effondrait sur ses jambes, rattrapée de justesse par une assistante. L'enfant continuait à hurler, la porte s'est ouverte dans la volé pour laisser passer un homme immense aux larges épaules et aux bras puissants. Son armure noire luisait dans la pénombre. Il porta son regard sur le nouveau né.

"-C'est... C'est une fille mon seigneur.

-Tsss.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps inerte de la Gérudo.

-Brûlez le cadavre et dite que l'enfant et mort né.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il s'est aperçu quelque chose brillait sur la main du nouveau né.

 _Tiens, la marque des dieux sur une fille...Mais si j'en crois la position c'est celui de la force...Quelle ironie..._

-Eh bien soit mon enfant, puisque tu es l'élue des dieux d'autrefois, je vais t'élever, tu suivras l'entraînement des Alphas et tu seras crains comme le dominant que je suis. Je te donne le nom du héros qui a fondé notre dynastie. Tu t'appellera Ganondorf Dragmire."


	2. Chapitre 1

**1\. Au départ...**

Les premières années de ma vie entre les murailles épaisses du château d'Hyrule étaient fades et sans saveurs. Enfant, on nous a apprit à lire, écrire, compter ainsi que la belle et grande histoire de notre patrie. Aucun intérêt si se n'est d'avoir fait connaissance avec certains de mes futurs compagnons d'armes. Arrivés à l'adolescence, ceux qui pouvaient se « reproduire » ont été répartis dans différents dortoirs, le notre était aménagé dans une des tours et n'était composé que de matelas rudimentaires sur des cadres en bois qui nous servaient de lits. Je me souviens encore des paroles de mon père à cet instant : _« Fais moi honneur, tu es la progéniture de l'Alpha dominant et tu t'es vu recevoir le pouvoir des Dieux à ta naissance. Bas toi comme un homme, parles comme un homme, marches comme un homme et pisse comme un homme. »_

J'avais appris tout ça, seulement mon corps n'était pas tout à fait celui d'un homme. J'avais hérité de sa grande taille et de sa large stature ainsi que les attribues physiques de ma Gérudo de mère, si bien qu'on aurait vraiment dit un homme dans toute sa puissance et ma poitrine était constamment comprimée dans un linge pour renforcer l'illusion, il fallait enlever mon pantalon pour s'apercevoir que rien ne pendait entre mes jambes.

Au début, nous nous sommes vu remettre un paquetage contenant une épée en bois , une paire de botte, deux pantalons, deux chemises, d'une bourse -vide évidement- et d'une boucle avec le symbole Alpha dessus. Après avoir reçu nos affaires, un homme grand mais mince est venu nous chercher pour nous aligner dans la salle d'entraînement.

« -Je suis le Maître Bongo.

Armé de son bâton il nous frappa les un après les autres pour avoir nos noms.

-Toi, ton nom !

-Xanto messire, répondit un garçon longiligne.

-Appelle moi Maître pauvre demeuré ! Il le frappa. Toi.

-Vaati Maître.

Enchâssassé dans ses traits fins, son œil unique me détaillaient de pied en cap.

-Nom ?

-Ganondorf Dragmire. Répliquais-je avec assurance.

 _« -Fait honneur à ton nom. »_

Des murmures se firent entendre. Il continua ainsi avec tout les ados. Après être passé derrière tout le monde, il nous poussa à coup de bâton vers les poteaux, hauts d'un peu moins de deux mètres les bûches affichaient trois section peintes : verts au sommet, rouge au milieu et bleu à la base. Il y en avait une trentaine environ réparti ici et là. Bongo nous avait assigné un poteau chacun et nous a fait frapper les couleurs tour à tour avec l'épée en bois.

-Bleu ! Rouge ! Bleu ! Vert ! Vert ! Bleu ! Vert ! Rouge...

Mes bras se mirent à m'élancer dès les premières minutes de l'exercice, mais je continuais à abattre mon arme de toutes mes forces. Ghirahim, qui avait momentanément relâché son bras au bout de quelques passes et avait perdu son éternel sourire après avoir goûté une nouvelle slave de coup de baguette.

-Vert ! Bleu ! Bleu! Rouge ! Vert ! Vert ! …

J'ai fini par comprendre qu'en faisant pivoter mon poignet au tout dernier moment permettait à ma lame de frapper en biais dans le poteau, m'épargnant les secousses douloureuses qu'occasionnaient chaque coups. Quand Bongo passa derrière moi, un frisson m'a parcouru le dos, il me jugeait. Mais le maître se contenta de m'observer quelques instants, puis d' émettre un grondement avant de foncer pour punir un élève qui venait de frapper le vert au lieu du bleu.

-Ouvre tes esgourdes Tyl espèce de bon à rien !

Un coup de baguette le toucha à la nuque, il chassa ses larmes d'un battement de paupières et reprit ses assauts.

-Un bon guerrier combats des deux mains ! On change de bras. Annonça t-il. Perdre un membre ne justifie pas la couardise.

Au bout d'une nouvelle heure interminable, il donna l'ordre de s'arrêter et nous a fait aligner en troquant sa baguette contre une épée comme la notre.

-Tu passes le premier abruti, lança l'instructeur à Vaati. J'attaque, vous vous défendez et on continuera ainsi jusqu'à que l'un de vous parvienne à parer un coups.

Il attaqua si soudainement qu'on a eu juste le temps de le voir faire une estacade au milieu du torse avant même que Vaati ne se soit mis en position, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol.

-Pitoyable. Lâcha Bongo d'une voix sèche. Tyl suivant.

Sa lame percuta ses côtes, le nez dans la poussière il cherchait son souffle.

-Toi Ghirahim.

Il parvint à esquiver le première attaque mais sa riposte manqua et la reprise adversaire lui faucha les jambes. Les trois autres ados qui suivirent s'effondraient sans tarder.

-Il va falloir faire mieux que ça ! Il se tourna vers moi. Finissons-en Ganondorf ! »

Je me suis mise en face de lui en position. Son unique œil rouge me scrutait avec froideur, accaparant toute mon attention... puis passa à l'attaque. Sans réfléchir, je me déplaçais sur son flanc et levais mon épée parant le coup avec un bruit mat. J'ai reculé d'un pas ignorant le silence glacé des autres, me concentrant sur le nouvel assaut du maître Bongo qui n'est pas arrivé. Je l'observais guettant un signe d'utilisation de son épée mais rien. Il nous ordonna de quitter la salle pour prendre un repas.

Le réfectoire était bondé de monde, les jeunes recrues étaient dans l'entrée et donc près des courants d'airs alors que les plus anciens étaient dans le fond. Il semblait y avoir une vingtaines de maîtres, des hommes ombrageux et bardés de cicatrices arborant d'épaisses armures et de lourdes armes. Ils affichaient tous une mine patibulaire. Maître Bongo nous indiqua notre table devant la porte.

« -La nourriture est là pour être mangée pas lancée. Déclara t-il. Vous pouvez parler librement.

Sur ses mots il est parti rejoindre les autres. La table débordait de plateaux divers et variés allant des viandes rôties au tartes, pains, fromages, gâteaux et fruits se qui contrastait avec l'austérité des lieux. Je me suis servie avant de m'asseoir.

-Comment t'as fais ? Demanda Xanto.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en mangeant une bouchée.

-Pour parer ses coups ?

Ghirahim m'observait du coin de l'œil alors que les autres me regardaient avec insistance, je ne sais pas si ils étaient jaloux ou amer.

-Son regard...

-Quoi ! Il est borgne et alors ? Demanda Vaati.

Ils attendaient tous la réponse sauf Tyl qui ne semblait pas intéressé par la conversation. J'ai bu un peu d'eau pour les faire mijoter encore un peu.

-Il ne vous quitte pas. Dès qu'il a capté votre attention il ne vous lâche pas, si bien que vous perdez toute concentration, vous paniquez et vous vous demandez se qu'il prépare. Il faut surveiller ses gestes plutôt que son regard.

-T'as raison, j'avais l'impression d'être à sa merci, comme si son œil contenait un pouvoir spécial. Fit Xanto en croquant dans du pain. En tout cas ils s'y connaissent en nourriture.

-Ils n'hésitent pas avec les insultes et les coups de trique mais ils ne veulent pas nous laisser mourir de faim.

-C'est pour qu'on combatte mieux, répliquais-je. Une bonne nourriture fortifie les muscles. Mieux on mangera mieux on combattra.

-Qui t'as nommé chef Mandrag Ganon, cracha Ghirahim, t'es peut être le rejeton du seigneur de guerre mais ici tu vaux pas mieux que les autres.

-Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme tel. Pour lui je ne suis rien de plus qu'un soldat, tout comme vous.

Ils n'ont pas relevés.

Une bagarre éclata dans une table derrière nous, un des maître se leva et les sépara à coup de bâton. D'une voix caverneuse il déclara que si ils devaient régler leurs comptes se serai dans l'arène.

-Nous allons en connaître des batailles. Fit Tyl qui n'avait pas desserré des dents. »

Le soir était tombé, nous sommes allé dans notre dortoir Ghirahim dormait déjà si je m'en référais à son léger ronflement. Je ne sais pas si c'était le cas pour Vaati, Xanto, Tyl, mais il y en avait un qui pleurait en silence, les sanglots étouffé par la légère couverture sans doute.

Les mois ont passés, rythmés par les entraînements intensifs de Bongo et la mort de certains des élèves. Bongo disait souvent que si vous n'êtes pas capable de survivre à un entraînement, vous ne valez rien dans une bataille. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que je suis d'accord avec ça, mais c'est parce que j'ai dû braver beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arriver où j'en suis. Il y en a une d'ailleurs qui a changé ma façon de voir les choses. L'épreuve de la nature. Un soir après l'entraînement habituel, tout le monde est allé se coucher, mais le lendemain, au lieu de retrouver les murs humides du château, j'étais à la lisière d'une forêt, ma tête lourde et embrouillée. J'ai dû attendre que les derniers effets du somnifère se dissipent pour me lever et me diriger à travers les arbres morts. Il y avait plusieurs chemins et tous se ressemblaient.

« -C'est bien ma chance. Râlais-je.

Un petit singe blanc est apparu et commençait à fouiller dans mon sac.

-Guide moi vers la sortie, lui dis-je en usant de mon pouvoir pour communiquer avec les bêtes. Et tu aura tout le loisir de fouiller ma besace.

Le macaque obtempéra, me faisant passer par des chemins qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, sortie du bois perdu, j'ai inspiré l'air de la plaine. Alors que je prenais possession du paysage, j'ai senti une odeur de cuisine et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais morte de faim. J'ai coulé un regard vers le wok qui était en équilibre sur les fagots de bois, la viande mijotait gentiment avec quelques piments, pommes et champignons. Personne à l'horizon. Je me suis approchée pour m'en servir une assiette, la pomme avait absorbé les sucs de la viande et du piment, s'était un régal. J'en reprenais une portion quand quelqu'un est sorti des buissons, c'était une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux jusqu'au épaules, habillé d'une tunique bleue ciel et d'un pantalon beige. Le petit singe s'est arrêté de fouiller et moi je la dévorais du regard. C'était très étrange, son visage et son attitude m'étais familière, j'avais l'impression de la connaître pourtant c'était la première fois que je la voyait.

 _-C'est bon ?_

Elle avait signé pour parler, mais c'est comme si ses signes émettaient le son de sa voix.

-Délicieux.

- _Sers toi, quand il y en a pour une personne, y en a pour deux._

Elle s'est assise à coté de moi et coupa une pomme, elle remarqua alors la broche d'Alpha que tripotait le singe, mais n'a fait aucune remarque.

- _Je m'appelle Link, et toi ?_

 _Comme l'ami du héros de la légende._

Sur le moment j'ai cru qu'elle disait ça pour m'en mettre plein la vue, jusqu'à que je vois le panneau sur la porte.

-Ganondorf .

Ce nom ne semblait pas l'impressionner outre mesure.

 _-Enchantée Ganondorf, bienvenue chez moi._

Soit elle était sotte, soit elle se fichait d'avoir un Alpha chez elle, voir les deux. Je me suis passée la main dans mes cheveux trop courts.

Elle sentait l'herbe fraîche et le vent de printemps.

 _-C'est étrange, on dirai que c'est le destin qui t'as mis sur ma route, peut être qui sait. Link rencontrant Ganondorf, le héros du temps rencontrant celui des Gérudos._

J'allais répliquer, mais je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire.

 _-La nuit commence à tomber, on devrait rentrer se coucher._

Une fois passé la porte d'entrée elle m'a conduit dans la chambre attenante à la pièce principale, elle se jeta en étoile sur le lit et s'est endormie aussitôt. J'ai pris l'autre lit qui était en face et je me suis allongée. Alors que je regardais sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser à un rythme lent, je sentais mes paupières se fermer, j'ai luté au départ, mais le sommeil m'a emporté.


	3. Chapitre 2

**2\. Des rencontres**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me réveillais d'un sommeil récupérateur et bienfaisant. J'admirais les courbes du visage endormi de Link, ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur son front. J'ai entendu cogné un coup très fort sur la porte. Ni une ni deux j'ai attrapé mon épée et je me suis plaquée contre le mur, de l'autre côté une voix s'est faite entendre.

« -Link réveille toi ! Je t'apporte ton remède pour Epona !

Elle cogna plus fort. En position d'attaque , je posais ma main sur la poignée quand j'ai été retenu par Link qui avait dû se réveiller avec tout ce remue ménage. Elle m'écarta gentiment avant d'ouvrir, une jeune fille aux cheveux violets a fait son entré.

-Dis donc, t'es débout vachement tôt ! Elle me remarqua. Oh je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite. Je m'appelle Arrakis enchantée.

Je remarquais alors son écharpe au symbole de Bêta maintenu par une boucle sur laquelle était gravé un petit œil à l'envers posé sur trois piques, une goûte surplombait le tout.

-De même.

Elle glissa son regard sur mon épée, puis elle lui colla le bocal dans les mains.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autres chats à m'occuper. A la revoyure !

Elle a repassé la porte. Link est sortie pour se diriger vers l'écurie juste à côté, un alezan était tranquillement couché sur le ventre. Elle lui a prodigué les soins avec beaucoup d'attention et de bienveillance. J'aurais pu rester des heures à la regarder faire.

 _Mais à quoi je pense moi._

J'ai trouvé un mannequin dans le champs et j'ai exécuté quelques passes d'armes. Le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel. Il fallait que je rentre sinon j'étais considérée comme « mort ».

-Il faut que je retourne au château.

 _-Je vais te guider vers la plaine._

J'ai passé le trajet à profiter de sa compagnie, en papotant un peu. Après avoir dépassé la lisière de la forêt hylienne, la plaine s'entendait à perte de vue. On pouvait apercevoir la ville s'étirer devant les remparts épais du château au loin.

-Merci Link, j'espère te revoir un jour.

 _-Moi aussi, espérant que je ne sois pas au bout de ton épée, je ne voudrais pas me battre contre toi._

-Moi aussi.

Elle m'a fait un petit signe et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Je me dirigeais alors dans la plaine. Je marchais depuis quelques heure quand j'ai aperçu un grand cheval noir avec une crinière qui était du même roux que moi, il se dressait fièrement à coté d'un arbre. Je me suis approchée d'elle en douceur, elle tourna sa belle tête vers moi.

-Bonjour ma belle. J'ai tendu la main. On dirai que tu n'attendais que moi.

Elle est venue caler son museau dans ma main, je lui grattais alors la tête. Je suis montée sur son dos, après lui avoir tapoté le cou, elle a trotté tranquillement vers le relais des alpages, qui était non loin pour lui trouver un équipement adapté avec une bride à pompons orange et une grande selle en cuir noire de bonne qualité contre quelques rubis contenu dans ma bourse. Je lui ai flatté l'encolure, elle s'est cabrée et est partie au galop. Le vent me fouettait le visage, s'était grisant, je me sentais libre. J'aurais pu cavaler jusqu'au bout du désert Gérudo. Le chemin était rempli de monstres et créatures diverses que je ne manquais pas de découper en morceau avec l'épée en acier que j'avais obtenu après des mois d'entraînements. Je suis arrivée triomphante dans la cour du château, les soldats se sont approchés de moi, admiratifs.

-C'est une magnifique bête que tu as là apprenti, m'a fait le palefrenier.

-Et je compte bien la garder, donnez lui le meilleur de vos box, avoine et paillage, je veux aussi qu'elle soit extrêmement bien traitée sinon vous aurez de mes nouvelles.

Les maîtres alentours commençaient à faire des remarques comme quoi un novice comme moi n'avais pas le droit d'avoir une monture. J'allais répliquer quand quelqu'un me coupa dans mon élan.

-Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'avoir une monture.

Le silence s'était installé suite à l'apparition du Seigneur de guerre, l'alpha dominant.

-Donnez lui se qu'il a demandé.

L'homme s'exécuta avec zèle.

-Il faut que je te parle. Dit il en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

J'inclinais la tête. Il me précéda et m'entraîna vers la salle du trône, là il s'est lourdement avachi, posant son poing sous son menton.

-En plus de bâcler l'épreuve de la nature en quelques heures, tu fais une entrée remarquée et remarquable.

-Je doute que vous m'aillez fait venir ici pour me faire des compliments. Soufflais-je.

Il afficha un des ses rictus de satisfaction.

-Toujours aussi prompte à écouter les compliments. Je veux que tu surveilles tout se qui peut te paraître suspect autour de toi et que tu m'en fasse part. Tout se que tu pourra entendre et voir.

-Sans vous manquer de respect, vous avez déjà vos espions.

Il eu une grimace.

-Oui, mais ils ne font que répéter se que je veux entendre. Alors que toi tu ne me cache rien, n'est-ce pas.

 _A t-il eu vent de ma rencontre avec Link, cela ne se peut. Qu'a t-il pu entendre de préjudiciable à mon sujet ?_

-Je ferais selon vos ordres.

Il eu un rire satisfait.

-Bien. Parlons maintenant de tes camarades de chambre.

-Vous devriez savoir, se sont les rejetons de vos plus proches collaborateurs et conseillers.

-Parles moi d'eux.

-Xanto est un descendant du représentant des Crépusculaires, Ghirahim est le fils du meilleur forgeron qui vous a fait vos plus belles armes et Vaati est le fils de Exelo le mage du vent, c'est excellant bretteur.

-Perspicace comme toujours. Et pour Tyl, as-tu des informations sur lui.

-Bongo s'en prend souvent à lui. Il tien bon je ne sais comment.

-Tu ne sais rien sur lui.

-Non, il parle peu et s'acharne à travailler le soir après l'entraînement.

-Bon, continu à les observer, et contacte moi dès que tu apprends quelques choses. »

Tyl fut le second à rentrer quelques jours plus tard puis se fut au tour de Ghirahim, puis Vaati et Xanto en dernier. Sur les vingt sept apprentis qui étaient partis dans cette épreuve, seuls vingt étaient rentrés, les autres ont été retrouvés découpés en morceaux par des monstres.

Bongo nous avait réuni dans l'arène.

« -Vous avez survécu à l'épreuve de la nature, mais ne croyez pas que la suite va être une partie de plaisir. Hurla le maître. Car maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent, vous allez devenir de véritables guerriers et de véritables Alpha. Quatre cents passes d'armes pour chaque bras.

Des protestations se sont élevées.

-Très bien, va pour huit cents alors !

Plus personne ne répliqua et tout le monde s'est choisi un poteau. Après avoir fait les exercices, nous avons eu le droit à l'éternel combat contre lui. Je notais que certains avaient fait de nombreux progrès, dont Ghirahim et Vaati. Xanto était toujours un peu à la traîne. Mais celui qui en avait fait de remarquables, c'était Tyl. Il arrivait presque à mon niveau.

Bongo nous autorisa à quitter la salle pour prendre une douche et aller se restaurer. Tyl resta encore un peu à taper son poteau.

-Tu va t'épuiser à travailler si dur. Lâchais-je.

Il me jeta un regard en coin, il enleva son haut et le jeta dans le sable, j'ai pu remarquer accroché à sa ceinture, une boucle avec un œil sur trois pique surplombé d'une larme, identique celui de la jeune bêta.

-J'ai croisé Arrakis, elle te passe le bonjour.

J'avais tapé juste, il se jeta sur moi, je parais sans mal son attaque.

-C'est donc toi l'étrangère qu'elle a rencontré. Fit le jeune homme entre deux attaques .Tu lui a fait forte impression.

-C'est ta sœur.

-Presque, demie sœur, on a pas la même mère. J'imagine que tu va exiger quelque chose pour que tu la laisse tranquille.

J'esquivais un coup bien calculé et répliquais avec une attaque à la taille qu'il a eu du mal à voir venir mais qu'il esquiva de justesse.

-Je veux que tu me dise tout se que tu sais ! Tout se que tu as pu apprendre, entendre où voir.

Un peu perdu , il baissa sa garde pour s'arrêter un moment.

-Quoi ?!

-Je veux que...

-J'ai compris, mais pourquoi moi ?

-Tu observe beaucoup. Et tu semble plus intelligent que tu ne veux bien le laisser paraître.

Hésitant, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un blanc pur.

-J'ai pu noté les habitudes de beaucoup de personnes. Certains se retrouve toujours ensemble d'ailleurs. Des soldats pour la plupart, mais parfois des maîtres mais c'est très rare.

-Et alors ?

Il observa les environs.

-Ils y en a certains qui lorgnent sur le trône, murmura t-il. Beaucoup disent que ton père n'est plus digne de son rang, dû au fait qu'il ne peut plus procréer et ça depuis longtemps.

-Oui je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il a mit en place le tournoi, pour éliminer les gêneurs.

-Peut être, mais sur les trois quatre qu'il découvre, dix autres se cachent pour essayer de voir comment le destituer.

 _C'est donc pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de surveiller tout ce qui bouge, pour mettre la main sur ceux qui œuvrent dans l'ombre. Je suis sûre que ses conseillers en font partis, sinon il leurs aurait demandé à eux et non moi. Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'il a refourgué leurs marmots dans ma chambre, eux seuls savent la vérité sur mon sexe._

-Merci pour ta franchise Tyl.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter l'arène, il m'a posé un question.

-Comment tu va faire le jour où il faudra procréer une...

J'ai fais briller ma marque sur ma main et il a très vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il termine sa question si il voulait rester entier. Mais il avait soulevé quelque chose d'important.


	4. Chapitre 3

**3\. Lui ?!**

Après avoir fait quatre fois le tour des murailles où étaient disposé plusieurs séries d'obstacles, Bongo nous a appelé dans la cour pour nous faire faire quelques étirements. Quelques mois s'étaient passés depuis ma rencontre avec Link et je continuais à lui rendre visite en douce la nuit ou les après midi de patrouille dans la plaine et la ville. Sa présence me rassurait autant qu'elle me comblait de joie. Alors que nous nous attaquions au gainage sur un seul bras, un cheval blanc monté par une personne encapuchonné passa la grille, là elle a mit pied à terre. Elle embrassa le château du regard. Je m'étais relevée pour faire l'exercice suivant et son regard se posa sur moi. Un frisson désagréable m'a parcouru, il retira sa capuche pour afficher un profil plutôt agréable aux traits fins . Sa longue chevelure châtain le rendait un peu féminin mais sans plus. Il passa un moment à m'observer avant de s'avancer comme si de rien n'était dans le château. Il a donné son cheval au palefrenier puis discuta un moment avec les sentinelles avant de rentrer dans la salle où mon père recevait ses conseillers. Une petite heure s'était écoulée et il est réapparu, le valet d'écurie lui rapporta sa monture et il quitta le château au triple galop.

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas tenu compte de se genre d'incident, seulement, après avoir découvert la nature de cette personne, j'ai vite révisé mon jugement.

Quelques jours plus tard nous avons été séparé en quatre groupe de cinq, c'est donc sans surprise que je me suis retrouvée avec Ghirahim, Vaati, Tyl et Xanto. Nous nous sommes vu remettre un équipement de chevalier avec une armure, une épée et un bouclier avec l'emblème d'Hyrule. Bongo nous a demandé de partir pour le village Goron à l'est avec pour seule consigne de venir en aide au chef. L'accueil au village fut tendu, même si les Alpha avaient gardés la route commerciale qui permettaient au village de vivre de leur marchandage avec la ville, il y avait une rivalité entre les soldats Gorons et ceux du château . Un des Goron nous a introduit auprès d'un vieillard qui devait être une montagne de muscles dans sa jeunesse.

« -Je suis Bibigoron chef de la fière tribu des Gorons.

-Je suis Ganondorf. Voici Tyl,Ghirahim, Vaati et Xanto.

-Oh... Serait ce possible. Ganondorf chez nous dans notre village. Baragouina le vieux. Il y a très longtemps un héros du même nom nous a libéré d'une manigance d'un mage sombre. Ce n'est donc pas le fruit du hasard si vous êtes là aujourd'hui.

Soudain l'ambiance fut adoucie, comme si l'évocation de mon nom avait rompu quelque sortilège. Mais je pouvais sentir qu'il se méfiait encore un peu.

-Bon. Je vous ai fait venir car depuis peu la créature qui était scellée dans le temple s'est réveillée suite à la visite d'une personne encapuchonné, des lézalfos sont sortis et ont enfermé certains Gorons qui travaillaient dans la mine à côté. J'ai envoyé mes plus valeureux guerriers mais aucun n'est revenu. Vous êtes ma seule chance.

 _Quelqu'un d'encapuchonné, ça ne peu pas être une coïncidence._

-Où est l'entrée du temple ?

Il fut enfin soulagé. Il nous indiqua le passage mais nous conseilla de changer notre armure qui ne convenaient pas du tout, il y régnait à l'intérieur une chaleur suffocante.

-Tenez prenez ça c'est aussi léger que la tenue goron mais plus efficace que l'armure de flamme.

C'était quelque chose d'hybride entre une tenue souple et confortable et la rigidité et l'opacité d'une armure de couleur rouge avec des bandes jaunes et un casque métallisé.

Un Goron nous a escorté jusqu'à l'entrée qui n'était rien de plus qu'une grotte formée par le volcan qui surplombait le village, on y accédait à l'aide d'une échelle qui rentrait dans la montagne. Mes compagnons ont commencés à emmètre des protestations, je les ai vite remis à leurs place en disant que c'était notre mission du jour et que si jamais ils prenaient leurs jambes à leurs cou, ils seraient exécuté sans le moindre regret.

Une fois en bas, le chemin qui n'était constitué que de lave et de plates formes mobiles qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans la montagne. En faisant attention de ne pas tomber, nous avons donc avancé pour arriver dans une salle immense constitué de petites cellules où été enfermés les Gorons gardés par une flaupé de lézalfos armés. La route que nous venions d'emprunter a fondu après notre passage. Il nous fallait donc affronter ce petit monde.

« -Humf, c'est du menu fretin que nous avons là. Ricana Ghirahim. On va se régaler.

Un lézalfos nous a repéré et il souffla dans une corne, d'autres lézards sont apparus par magie.

-Merci Ghirahim, t'étais vraiment pas obligé.

-Râle pas Tyl, tu te serais ennuyé sinon !

-Cessez de vous quereller, trancha Vaati plus affable que d'ordinaire.

Tout le monde a donc dégainé son épée et s'est choisi les adversaires à combattre. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps avant de voir disparaître une à une ces créatures et libérer les Gorons enfermés.

-C'est louche quand même de les garder simplement enfermé comme ça. Remarquais-je.

Comme pour me donner raison une armure aussi haute que moi est tombée du plafond et commença à m'attaquer, très vive, j'esquivais aisément avant de lui porter une attaque qui lui a fait perdre quelques bouts de sa protection, le rendant plus léger et rapide. Mes compagnons en ont profité pour l'encercler et lui porter des attaque de toutes parts, j'ai senti une puissance monter en moi, je l'ai matérialisé dans ma main sous forme d'une boule d'énergie, je lui ai lancé dessus, le vaporisant.

Surpris le autres m'observaient abasourdis.

-Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? Demanda Tyl.

J'ai serré le poing.

 _Cette sensation, on dirait que je retrouve une partie de moi. Comme lors des entraînements où avec mon cheval quand je vais rendre visite à Link._

-Depuis toujours voyons.

Un grand coffre contenant une clé en or est apparu, je me suis dirigée vers la porte fermée au fond de la salle. Les autres observaient la salle d'un air impressionné, c'était une grotte de lave durcie et il n'y avait pas de plafond, juste le cratère par où sortait le magma. Alors que je m'avançais pour explorer les lieux, les murs et le sols se sont mis à trembler, la lave a jailli me séparant des autres. Un immense dragon est descendu par le cratère et s'est posté devant moi, j'ai créé une boule de magie et je lui ai lancé sur le museau. Furieux, il tenta de m'attaquer, j'esquivais et en profitais pour lui porter un coup d'épée, il s'écarta et s'envola, j'ai créé une autre boule de magie et lui ai lancé sur la tête, il m'attaqua une nouvelle fois et lui portais un coup. Il hurla à nouveau, il a ouvert la gueule et m'a craché du feu, j'ai fais une roulade sur le côté pour éviter d'être brûlée, j'ai profité de ce moment pour créer une boule et lui lancer dessus. Assommé, il tomba dans le magma brûlant, il hurla de douleur, gigotant dans tout les sens pour se délivrer de son tourment, mais il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Après avoir disparu dans la lave, une flamme est apparue prenant peu à peu la forme d'une grande et belle jeune femme, son aura incandescente rayonnait dans le volcan et m'enveloppait, je sentais mon pouvoir raisonner à travers elle.

 ** _-Ah Ganondorf, quel plaisir de te retrouver face à moi. C'est dommage que se soit en de telles circonstances. Je suis la déesse Din, l'une de celle qui a apporté la Triforce en ce monde et celle qui t'en as confié une partie. Le monde tel que je l'ai laissé à beaucoup changé . Va, retrouve le Héros du courage et rétabli l'équilibre précaire qui régit ce monde. Brise l'élu de la sagesse._**

Son essence s'évapora peu à peu, et la dalle sur laquelle j'étais s'est reconstitué. De petites flammèches dansaient là où se trouvait auparavant, une belle armure noire est apparue.

 ** _-Je te rends l'armure qui était tienne autrefois, que ma force soit toujours à tes côtés._**

Je l'ai enfilé sans attendre, peu après nous avons été téléporté devant le chef Goron.

Il commença à nous féliciter et nous remercier avec chaleur et reconnaissance, il fut saisi d'ébahissement en voyant mon armure, mais un groupe de monstres a envahis le village. Mes compagnons et moi sommes allé casser quelques tronches, les Gorons fraîchement délivrés nous ont porté assistance. Le chef pour nous remercier, nous a invité à prendre un repas copieux. Revigorés, nous sommes rentré au château, là au lieu d'avoir un accueil de guerriers victorieux, les soldats se sont jetés sur nous, nous entravant avant de nous enfermer dans les cellules au sous sol. Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulés, je ne pouvais voir si les autres étaient dans les même couloirs que moi. Puis on m'a ouvert avant de me demander de sortir, le garde m'a conduit jusque dans une grande salle avec une longue table avec des cartes et des textes. Mon père me tournait le dos et murmurait des choses incompréhensives aux deux hommes qui étaient à ses côtés. Se fut le type au cheveux châtains qui était venu plus tôt au château qui me remarqua, il a fait signe à mon père qui se retourna.

-Ah, tu tombes bien, je voulais...

-Pourquoi nous avoir arrêté ! Nous avons remplis notre mission dans le temps imparti et nous sommes victorieux, alors pourquoi nous avoir enfermé.

-J'ai pris un certains nombres de dispositions depuis que tu m'as dis que certaines personnes se retrouvaient la nuit pour comploter contre moi. J'ai profité des lumières de Zelda et Impa pour mettre en place une surveillance discrète et il se trouve qu'ils ont découvert que Exelo avait commencé à monter une combine avec son fils et nous voulions voir si les membres de ton équipe en savais plus. Mais je crois que les gardes ont fait du zèle en t'enfermant toi aussi.

-Non ! Impossible.

-Pourtant nous l'avons surpris en train de rassembler beaucoup d'équipement. Releva l'efféminé.

-Ça ne veut strictement rien dire, n'importe qui le fait avant de partir en mission.

-Oui, sauf que là c'était à la faveur de la nuit. Aucune mission n'était à prévoir.

Je n'aimais pas ce type, sûr de soi et plein de ressources, je voyais dans son regard une lueur d'intelligence doublé de suffisance. Quand à son comparse aux cheveux blanc et au tatouage en forme d'œil avec une larme en bas et les piques en haut, que je devinais être Impa, me jetait un regard rouge empli d'une haine à peine contenue. Je suscitais beaucoup de réaction autour de moi, du respect, de la crainte, de l'admiration mais jamais une colère et un mépris aussi profonds.

-Tout ceci est arrivé grâce à ton concours, ils seront exécutés cet après midi.

-Quoi !

-Mais oui voyons, c'est se qui arrive aux traites. »

Une fois Xanto, Ghirahim et Tyl libérés, nous voilà donc tous rassemblé dans la cour, des gradins autour d'une estrade où trônaient deux guillotines. Vaati et son père ont été amenés par deux bourreaux, je pouvais voir la jubilation dans les yeux de Impa, Zelda observait la scène avec une froideur incroyable, mon père à sa droite faisait un discourt énumérant leurs forfaits, prévenant par la suite tous ceux qui tenteraient quelques actions du même genre finiraient comme eux.

 _Cet idiot fait une chasse aux sorcières qui risque de mal tourner. Bientôt il coupera les têtes de tout ceux qui ne le regardent pas dans les yeux. Il faut que cela cesse !_

Mon père nous donna le titre de soldat pour acte de bravoure dans la bataille qui nous a opposé à l'armée lézalfos et renforcé en même temps nos relations avec les Gorons.

 _Par la même, il montre à ceux qui suivent les ordres que leurs efforts sont largement récompensés. D'habitude il faut passer par un nombres incalculables d'épreuves et de combats. Grâce à ça je peux prendre un apprenti ! Je ne vais pas tergiverser, je peux demander à Link qu'elle rejoigne les rangs, après tout, elle est l' Héros du temps. Je lui ai déjà appris à se battre, au moins je l'aurai à mes côtés._

Après avoir fait ça , il a fait signe aux bourreaux d'enfermer les traîtres dans le carcan, les mains de chaque côté de la tête. Le souverain leva la main, le public retenait son souffle, mes collègues observaient la scène d'un regard impuissant, Bongo ne regardait même pas et Tyl était absent. Il la baissa d'un coup. J'ai vu la lame fondre sur eux tel un oiseau de proie. Mais. Une espèce de portail noir nervuré de traits violets est apparu et les a happé. Le public se leva de surprise. Les gardes lançaient des ordres dans tout les sens.

« -Silence ! Voyez bien que c'est l'œuvre de la magie. Nous avons juste à partir à leurs recherche. Quiconque trouvera les fugitifs se verra récompensé avec une prime. Zelda lui murmura quelque chose. Vous pouvez les tuer à vue et tuer toutes personnes qui seront leurs alliés.

Il quitta l'estrade d'un pas assuré et déterminé, suivi de près par ses précieux nouveaux conseillés Zelda et Impa, mais j'avais lu dans son regard qu'il était blessé dans sa fierté d'alpha.

Bien sûr pendant le repas, les discutions sur cette surprenante disparition allaient bon train, seul Ghirahim, Xanto et Tyl restaient muets comme des tombes. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne parlaient au dortoir. Ils se sont endormis sans la moindre parole.

 _Zelda et Impa sont dangereux, ils manipulent Père comme leur jouet. Zelda est sournois et intelligent, quand à Impa... Il porte le même emblème que Tyl mais légèrement différent. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a informé des sorties de certaines personnes._

Je l'ai entendu se lever, il quitta la chambre en douce. Je l'ai discrètement suivi jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Bongo est arrivé quelques minutes après.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile tu le sais ! Lâcha le borgne qui avait perdu son habituel ton dur et glacial pour un ton plus chaleureux et protecteur.

-Je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire !

-Autre chose aurai été aussi bien ! Maintenant Zelda et Impa savent que nous sommes toujours en vie.

 _De quoi parle t-ils ? Ont-ils quelque rapport avec l'apparition de ce portail étrange ?_

-Ils l'auraient su un moment où un autre, ils t'auraient croisés dans les couloirs ou pendant le conseil ou je ne sais quoi.

-Tu ne pense pas que le clan à assez souffert somme ça !

-Alors vous faites bien parti du même clan . Les coupais-je.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, aucunement surpris.

-Oui. Nous sommes les derniers représentant d'un peuple massacré il y a plusieurs siècles. Le clan des Sheikahs qui s'est vu exterminé pendant la guerre d'Hyrule. Répondit Bongo. J'étais le chef d'une tribu de combattant aguerris, nous excellions dans l'art du rapide et du discret. Mais une de mes plus précieuse allié, Impa, s'est retournée contre nous et nous a vendu à l'ancienne famille royale. Après cet épisode, le clan s'est scindé en deux, ceux qui sont fidèles à l'ancienne famille royale comme Impa et nous les Yigas qui vous ont juré allégeance.

Mais il s'arrêta là. Je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus.

 _Pour le moment, je me contente de ça, mais un jour il faudra qu'il m'explique comme il se doit._

-Parfait, voyons ça. Il me faut un allié précieux et je veux que vous le protégiez.

-Bien, voyons se qu'on peut faire, ricana Bongo. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**4\. Excalibur**

Bongo avait tout planifié. Officiellement nous étions parti à la recherche de Vaati, il nous avait préparé armes, armures, chevaux et tout le nécessaire de survie. Mais officieusement...

«-Tu veux qu'on parte à la recherche du Héros du temps.

-Oui, vous vous souvenez des paroles la déesse Din. De plus, il me faut son pouvoir pour renverser le Seigneur de guerre

-Et pour Vaati ? Demanda Xanto

-Il est en sécurité, Bongo me l'a juré, pour l'instant suivons le plan.

"Contentons nous de ça pour l'instant, moins ils en savent mieux s'est."

-Prêt ? »

Nous voilà donc parti en direction de la forêt, nous avons retrouvé Link dehors en train de couper l'herbe avec des attaques circulaires.

« -C'est un peu trop radical d'utiliser ton épée pour tondre la pelouse.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi tout sourire.

- _Très belle armure_.

-Merci. Je vois que tu as trouvé la tunique verte qui te caractérise si bien.

 _-Oui, je la gardais secrètement dans un coffre du grenier._

Elle jeta un regard oblique sur mes compagnons.

-C'est Xanto, Ghirahim et Tyl.

Elle esquissa un salut méfiant.

-Sans vouloir être rabat joie, grinça Ghirahim. Une tenue et quelques techniques se suffiront pas face au seigneur de guerre et ses acolytes.

"Il marque un point."

-Il suffit de trouver l'épée de légende. Répliqua Tyl.

-Quoi ?

-Le Héros du temps a une épée qui a traversé les Temps et les contrées, avec cette arme tu es sûre d'être reconnue comme tel.

-Où la trouver ?

-Beaucoup sont parti à sa recherche mais personne ne l'a jamais trouvé. Il faut demander à l'Arbre Mojo, lui il saura peut être où elle est.

"Un jour il faudra qu'il m'explique comment il sait tout ça."

-Bien, où il est cet arbre.

-Dans la forêt des perdus. »

Grâce à Link et à sa connaissance de la fort des perdus, nous avons trouvé notre chemin à travers ces arbres secs et ce brouillard épais et insupportable. Plus d'une fois j'ai cru être perdue mais Link trouvait toujours un indice nous guidant à travers les bois. Au bout d'un certain temps, le décors changea petit à petit, l'herbe était de plus en plus verte, le brouillard était moins épais et les arbres commençaient avoir de plus en plus de feuilles jusqu'à former une masse compacte mais la lumière continuait à filtrer à travers. Nous sommes passés dans un énorme tronc vide et là, l'atmosphère si oppressante et lugubre nous libéra enfin. Un petit chemin de pierres moussues nous mena vers un arbre gigantesque à la ramure imposante qui semblait toucher le ciel, sa circonférence était incroyable.

 **« _-Eh bien, j'ai trouvé le temps long. Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez jamais. Grinça l'arbre géant en nous voyant._**

-Tu es l'arbre Mojo ?

 _- **Oui. Je veille sur cette foret et sur Hyrule depuis bien longtemps,**_ de petits êtres sortaient des bois ils n'étaient constitués d'un tronc et d'une feuilles en guise de visage. _**Bien avant que tout s'écroule et que les Alpha ne mettent leur grain de sel. Oh, mais je m'égare. Vous êtes ici pour récupérer l'épée de légende, je me trompe**._

-Oui, où est cette épée.

 ** _-Ah Ganondorf, toujours aussi abrupte et sûre de toi même sous cette apparence qui je dois dire te va beaucoup mieux. Link l'avait scellé dans son socle à l'époque, mais pour se faire vous allez devoir traverser le temple de la foret. Je vais demander à mes Korogu de vous ouvrir le chemin. »_**

"Cette apparence ? Il perd les pédales le vieux."

Nous sommes donc rentrés dans le temple taillé à même la montagne. L'édifice était impressionnant de part la taille des salles que pour leur complexité. Dans la première salle il y avait quatre flambeaux qui gardaient la porte ouverte, les flammes se sont transformé en quatre petits fantômes un rouge, un vert, un violet et un bleu, qui traversèrent les murs, la porte se ferma.

« -Séparons nous, nous couvrirons plus de terrain. Tyl, Xanto et Ghirahim à droite. Link et moi à gauche.

Nous avons donc passé la porte menant à une partie extérieure du donjon. Il y avait des lobos blancs et des pestes qui nous ralentissaient plus qu'elle ne nous empêchaient de passer. Link trouva un arc dans un coffre non loin, après avoir fait sa petit pose de la victoire, elle l'a utilisé sur l'œil qui trônait au dessus d'une porte, qui s'est ouverte juste après. Nous avons suivi un couloir qui était tordu avant d'arriver dans une salle avec un trou en son centre. Là, deux stalfos nous on attaqué en bondissant du trou. Nous les avons esquivé, puis on leur a porté des coups mais ils paraient avec leurs bouclier. Je passais donc au coup d'estoc plus adapté à briser leur façon de se protéger. Après que Link ai réussi à défaire le sien, le sol se reconstitua nous permettant de sortir dans un escalier avec des tableaux sur chaque murs. J'ai remarqué que le petit esprit rouge qui apparaissait et disparaissait dans les tableaux, la porte en haut de l'escalier demeurait fermé. J'ai fait signe à Link de tirer avec son arc dans les peintures où il apparaissait, ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire disparaître, jusqu'au moment où il n'en restait plus qu'un. Le spectre est sorti avec sa flamme mais disparu peu après en tournoyant dans les airs. Quand il est réapparu pour nous attaquer Link tira une flèche, ce qui l'immobilisa un instant. J'en profitais alors pour lui asséner quelques coups bien placé. Il défailli et disparu, seule restait la flamme qui traversa le mur vers la salle principale. Après avoir monté l'escalier, nous sommes tombée dans une salle similaire avec deux stalfos.

« -Il faudrait penser à renouveler le bestiaire un peu. » Râlais-je

Même punition pour eux et le petit spectre vert qui se trouvait dans un escalier similaire à celui que nous venions de quitter.

« - _On fait une bonne équipe toute les deux_. Mima Link

Je remarquais une légère entaille sur sa joue droite, j'ai glissé ma main pour la regarder de plus près, mais elle n'était pas profonde. Je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais rapprochée de très près et que mes yeux avaient glissés dans les siens.

-Ce... C'est pas très grave mais il faudra soigner ça. »

"A quoi je pensais..."

Retour à la salle principale où il y avait les torche violette, verte et rouge étaient allumées. Nos compagnons attendaient.

« -Vous en avez pris votre temps ! Souffla Tyl

-On a fait se qu'on a pu ! Râlais-je. Et puis au lieu d'attendre ici vous auriez pu explorer le reste !

-Il faut tirer dans l'œil au dessus de cette porte mais notre arc s'est cassé et volatilisé dans la nature. Répliqua le jeune homme. »

Link s'en est donc chargée.

Pour le quatrième et dernier esprit, nous avons dû triomphé de couloir tordu, stalfos et skultula. Après avoir fait disparaître le fantôme bleu, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans la grande salle. Les flammes étaient toutes apparues mais ont commencé à vaciller, une grande lumière nous nimbait avant de retomber. Le décors avait complètement changé, nous étions dans se qu'il restait d'un temple des murs à moitié détruits reposait ça et là. Au centre de cette ancienne construction, épée de légende était enfoncé dan un socle en forme de triangle. Link s'en est approchée, légèrement hésitante. Elle empoigna le manche et commença à tirer, au début l'arme ne bougeait pas, j'ai cru même qu'elle ne bougerait jamais, mais Link ne manquant pas de courage insista, elle se décida enfin à sortir. Elle la pointa vers le ciel, faisant chanter le métal avec le vent, son aura avait légèrement changée, elle inspirait le respect et la confiance. Au moment de baisser son arme, une gigantesque tarentule est tombée du plafond et nous attaqua sans demander son reste. Après s'être mis en position nous avons chargé sur la bestiole, seulement, des centaines d'araignées sont tombées à leurs tour du plafond se ruèrent sur nous, plus on en tuait plus il en arrivait. La grosse tarentule chargea sur Ghirahim, l'envoyant dans le décor, Link banda son arc et toucha les yeux du monstre qui hurlait d'un cri strident. Les petites araignées se sont figées un instant, j'en ai profité pour attaquer la grosse. Mais ça ne dura pas. La grosse tarentule aillant retrouvé ses facultés percuta Xanto, Link tira à nouveau dans son œil, se qui immobilisa les petites. J'ai porté un autre coup qui la blessa grandement. Tyl a bondi tel un fauve sur son corps et coupa trois de ses membres arrières, elle s'écroula sur le côté. Link banda son arme mais elle se brisa en petites lumières bleues. Le monstre en profita pour attaquer Link sans défense, mais Tyl est intervenu juste à temps pour lui couper la patte. N'aillant plus d'autre choix, j'ai créé une boule d'énergie pour lui lancer dans l'œil. Link s'arma de son épée et lui transperça à son tour. Elle poussa un dernier mugissement mais commençait à se vaporiser. Quand le monstre n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un nuage de fumé, les petites bestioles se sont échappées dans la nature.

J'ai fait le tour de mes compagnons, Link et Tyl avait quelques éraflures, Xanto était seulement assommé et Ghirahim avait une épaule déboîté, probablement quelques côtes cassées et une cheville foulée.

Une lueur verte s'est formée et prenait peu à peu forme humaine.

 ** _« -Soyez les bienvenu Héros du temps et Guerriers, je suis Farore déesse du courage. Je vous remercie de m'avoir libéré de cet enchantement. Je constate que vous avez rencontré ma sœur Din chère Guerrière Gérudo et que vous avez retiré l'épée de légende Héroïne du Temps. La route sur laquelle vous vous engagez tout les deux ne sera pas facile mais je sais que vous avez un bon guide. Ramenez la paix que l'élu de Nayru a osé briser._** »

Elle a disparue après ses supplications.


	6. Chapitre 5

**5\. Et ce n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg !**

A peine son discourt terminé, le brouillard a envahi l'endroit où nous étions avant de se dissiper aussi vite. De retour dans la forêt, l'arbre Mojo félicita Link d'avoir récupéré l'épée. Nous quittons la forêt des perdus pour nous retrouver dans la plaine d'Hyrule, Bongo arriva peut après.

« -Ah vous voilà ! Mais malheureusement les réjouissances sont de courtes durée, Zelda a réussi a mettre ton père sous sa coupe, il est devenu le commandant suprême des soldas et des maîtres. Tous n'obéissent qu'à lui et lui seul, il complote secrètement pour de discréditer. Il nous faut partir au plus vite, nous trouverons refuge à la planque pour élaborer une stratégie.

-Êtes vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée, releva Tyl. Il vaudrai mieux partir demander de l'aide aux Zoras, nous sommes en sous nombre, si nous les convainquons ils nous rejoindront. Surtout ils ne s'attendront pas à se qu'on aille de ce côté.

Il médita un instant.

-Ton idée n'est pas si mal. Qu'en pensez vous Maître Ganondorf ?

-Nous irons au domaine Zora, vous allez trouver le chef Goron Bibigoron, expliquez lui la situation, si Zelda n'a pas encore eu l'idée d'y aller, il acceptera peut être de se mettre à mon service. Si il ne veut pas, rappelle lui qu'il a une dette envers moi.

Il fit une révérence et a disparu dans une pluie de carte au motif Yigas.

-Voilà qui est...Particulier. Comment te sens tu Ghirahim.

-Ça va, grâce aux potions et bandages de la trousse de secours, j'ai pu soigner les blessures les plus profondes mais pour le reste, je suis pas sûr de vous suivre.

 _-La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, il nous faut nous reposer et nous restaurer. Rentrons chez moi._

-Il vaudrait mieux se mettre en route, plus vite nous arriverons là bas mieux se sera. Releva Tyl

 _-Partir maintenant serait imprudent, nous venons de livrer un dur combat. Il nous faut du repos._

-Link a raison Tyl. Nous partirons très tôt avant l'aube demain, il faut que nous soyons frai et restauré. Imagine que Zelda ai mit des soldats en embuscade.

Il soupira.

-Bon, allons-y.

Link nous escorta donc chez elle, Tyl est parti chercher des provisions et les autres ont installés les lits, Link et moi entretenions nos armes quand Tyl était revenu et préparait le soupé. Après avoir mangé, Ghirahim est parti se coucher en premier, puis se fut au tour de Xanto. Tyl est sorti prendre l'air, j'ai fait signe à Link de me suivre.

-Tu semble bien connaître les agissements de Zelda et Impa. Comment ?

Ses yeux rouges clissèrent vers nous.

-Je ne suis pas un espion si s'est se que tu demande.

-Se n'est pas se que je veux dire, j'ai confiance en toi autant qu'en Link. Mais au fond de moi je sens que tu en sais plus sur ce monde et se qu'il s'y passe exactement.

Il soupira.

-En fait vous ne connaissez qu'une partie de la vérité, et même à l'heure actuelle je ne peux pas tout vous dire.

 _-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?  
_

Il nous jeta un regard courroucé et se résigna à nous raconter.

-Il y a très longtemps, les trois déesses ont créés le monde et ont laissé la Triforce symbole de leurs pouvoir. Elles ont demandés à Hylia de protéger la Triforce et leur monde mais le Mal s'est réveillé et a tenté de subtiliser le pouvoir sacré. Pour sceller cette force destructrice Hylia devait utiliser la Triforce mais pour se faire, elle a dû abandonner son statu divin et ses pouvoirs. Elle a nommé un chevalier qui se battrai pour elle. Link, le chevalier a dû braver bien des épreuves pour se présenter devant Demise, l'incarnation du mal. Et il l'a vaincu. Avant de retourner au néant qui l'a vu naître, Demise a maudit le sang du Héros et l'incarnation humaine de Hylia, dont la famille royale d'Hyrule sont les descendants, les obligeant à se battre contre l'incarnation de sa haine. En sachant cela, la famille royale est partie en quête de peuples sachant se battre pour empêcher ce terrible avènement. Mais ils ont entendu parler d'un peuple possédant un pouvoir et une technologie capable de contenir le mal.

-Les Sheikahs.

Il acquiesça.

-Bongo possédait un pouvoir très spécial, l'œil de vérité. Il pouvait voir la vérité pure derrière chaque choses et il a vu que si il donnait ce savoir à la famille royale elle s'en servirait pour détruire le mal mais aussi de réduire certains peuples en esclavage, effacer de la carte certains endroits pour étendre leurs puissance. Il s'est donc opposé à la famille royale. Seulement il y avait Impa. Cette dernière était la seconde de Bongo mais elle était très très proche de la famille royale vu qu'elle avait assisté Hylia dans sa quête. Elle est donc partie du côté de la famille royale, elle a réussi à les convaincre d'attaquer les combattants Sheikahs. Bongo avait vu que Impa les avait trahi, il s'était donc préparé. Mais l'armée de la famille royale était mieux armé et possédait plus d'hommes. Mon peuple a failli être décimé sur la plaine d'Hyrule si Bongo n'avait pas ordonné le repli. Seulement l'armée royale ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille, elle les a poursuivi jusqu'au village Cocorico. Ils ont tués les derniers hommes valides, parqué les survivants dans le temple et ont enfermé Bongo dans une guillotine. Ils ont amené chaque personnes devant lui pour les torturer. Si Bongo révélait l'emplacement de ce pouvoir son peuple serait sauvé. Il savait que c'était un mensonge et préférait mourir plutôt que de leur céder. La famille royale usèrent de leur pouvoir pour bannir les survivants dans le monde du crépuscule et ils ont laissés une dernière chance à Bongo, voir son peuple revenir ou mourir. Là encore, il n'a rien dit. Ils l'ont exécuté. Ils ont mis tout leur espoirs en Impa, dernière représentante du peuple. Seulement elle ne savait rien. Ils ont donc fouillé le village et finirent par trouver d'étranges stèles relatant ce mystérieux pouvoir ainsi que des écrits sur des soldats et créatures mécaniques, mais c'était une langue perdue, oubliée de tous. Impa comprenait suffisamment les anciens idéogrammes pour avoir une idée de comment le récupérer. Seulement un homme descendant de Demise est sorti du désert Gerudo et les a retardé dans leur recherches en tentant de voler la Triforce. Son nom était …

-Ganondorf. Coupais-je.

-Oui. La famille royale a donc dû retrouver le descendant du Héros élu de la déesse. Ils l'ont trouvé en la personne de Link et ont pu mettre un terme à ses agissements grâce à un objet qui était sous notre protection. L'ocarina du temps. L'ocarina a créé une faille dans l'espace temps le scindant en plusieurs parties qui se rejoindraient le moment venu. Nous sommes dans une de ces failles.

 _-Quoi ?!_

-Le monde dans lequel vous évoluez n'existe pas. Ou du moins il existe parce que certains événement n'ont pas eu lieu comme ça aurait du être le cas. Zelda a été corrompu par le pouvoir de la déesse Hylia qui rêve de détruire Demise une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Il est en train de nous dire que tout se que nous savions était un mensonge. Que je suis la réincarnation de Demise entité maléfique voulant récupérer la Triforce dans le seul but de régner sans partage sur Hyrule. Que Link est mon ennemi."

Le regard de Link et le mien se croisèrent, j'en conclu qu'elle en était arrivée aux même conclusions.

"Non, pas dans cette partie du temps, la famille royale est l'entité maléfique voulant mettre la main sur une technologie capable de rayer des villages en cendre."

-Mais, pourquoi un tel décalage entre « la vérité » et cette partie du temps.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'ocarina a créé plusieurs timeline ainsi que plusieurs univers. Nous sommes dans une ligne temporelle où tout est différent, la famille royale a choisi la facilité, Link a choisi ton camp au vu des massacres commis par la famille royale, ils ont sacrifiés des milliers d'hommes pour éradiquer le mal. Link est venu te chercher pour trouver une solution empêcher Hyrule de basculer dans un monde dominé par la famille royale et le pouvoir corrompu des Sheikahs . En sachant que Zelda avait trouvé le moyen le plus rapide et efficace de te détruire une bonne fois pour toutes, tu t'es allié avec lui. Ce n'était pas facile au début, vous vous disputiez souvent, mais vous formiez une sacrée bonne équipe, vous avez réussi à atténuer le pouvoir de la déesse, Link avait réussi à convaincre les sages de se retourner contre elle, toi Ganondorf, tu as fédéré toutes les races pour former une vrai armée.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait tant de réticence à nous dire la vérité."

-Je suis désolé.

J'ai soupiré, Link est rentrée, je l'ai suivi laissant Tyl seul dehors.

Je la trouvais assise au bord de son lit, je me suis installée à côté d'elle.

-Link...

 _-Se que Tyl a dit ne changera rien entre nous._

-Non bien sûr que non !

 _-Alors pourquoi ai-je la poitrine aussi serrée. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer._ »

La voir dans cet état m'as fait comme si on m'enfonçait un pic de glace dans le cœur. Je l'ai prise contre moi, tentant de la consoler et de lui apporter du réconfort, elle ne s'est pas écartée, elle ne m'a pas repoussé.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi je fais ça...Par les Déesses...Je crois que...je l'aime !"

Je fus réveillée par des bruits étouffés dans le salon. Link était endormie dans mes bras, nous n'avions pas bougé de la nuit. Délicatement, je me suis sortie de son étreinte pour aller voir. C'était Tyl qui préparait nos affaires pour la journée. La porte d'entrée laissait apercevoir les rayons du soleil qui pointaient tout juste.

« -Tu as passé la nuit à faire ça ?

-Non, j'ai dormi ne t'en fais pas. Je suis debout depuis peu.

Il continuait à préparer nos affaires, je pouvais noter qu'il prenait grand soin des miennes et celles de Link.

-Merci de nous avoir expliqué une partie de la situation.

Surprit, il s'arrêta.

-Alors tu sais...

-Oui, je me suis bien rendu compte que tu ne nous a dis se que tu pouvais. Tu en as dis beaucoup sur moi et Link ainsi que notre passé, mais très peu sur toi et tes intentions.

-Je veux simplement empêcher Zelda de mettre la main sur les machines qu'a conçu mon peuple. Le monde ne pas se passer des Ténèbres ni de la Lumière. Nous le voyons bien actuellement, le monde est dans un déclin complet.

-Tu pense réellement que je suis mieux placée que mon père ou Zelda, moi la réincarnation humaine de Demise.

-Oui. Tu rétablira l'ordre dans ce monde.

-Et si je refuse.

-Si tel est ton choix.

-Ah parce que j'ai le choix maintenant.

-On a toujours le choix Mandrag Ganon, surtout toi dans ce monde puisque tu est le Héros. »

Les autres se sont levés, mettant un terme à notre conversation.


	7. Chapitre 6

**6\. L'ombre**

Après s'être assuré que Ghirahim ne manquait de rien chez Link, nous nous sommes mis en scelle pour quitter les bois et retrouver la plaine. Nous nous sommes dirigé vers le domaine Zora, Xanto et Link étaient devant et parlaient gentiment pour faire connaissance, moi j'étais juste derrière et Tyl fermait la marche en observant les alentours d'un air sceptique. J'ai tenté de lui parler pour lui changer un peu les idées.

« -Ça fait plaisir de les voir discuter comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est très important d'avoir des alliés.

-Tu disais que Zelda et Impa étaient alliés depuis très longtemps. Moi qui suis vieille comme le monde, j'ai du avoir beaucoup d'alliés.

Il paru gêné.

-Oh j'étais si seule que ça.

-Non, c'est juste que c'était plus tes faire valoir qu'autre chose, bref. Ghirahim a servi Demise avant sa chute, Xanto t'a servi peu de temps après ton exécution raté et ton bannissement dans le monde du Crépuscule, il y a eu Agahim ton alter ego qui était un Sheikah, le roi cuirasse un oiseau géant qui t'obéissait sans problème, Vaati t'as réveillé pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir et il y a les sœurs jumelles Twinrova qui se cachaient dans le désert Gerudo qui étaient tes mères spirituelles.

-Tout ce petit monde... »

Nous avons dû laisser nos chevaux dans un relais pour pouvoir continuer à pied à cause de marécages, de plus nous étions un peu trop voyant. Petit à petit, le paysage changea, un lac se découpait dans l'horizon, les arbres et les plantes étaient très colorés et ressemblaient à des coraux, mais ils semblaient rongé par quelque chose de noir et visqueux. Une Zora à la peau violette couverte de colliers et d'un voile autour de la taille nous a aperçu et est venue à notre rencontre, elle remarqua nos insignes d'alfas.

« -Ah tout de même, votre Seigneur de guerre a tardé à envoyer ses troupes.

-Vous nous attendiez ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sûr ! Nos messagers Zoras n'ont pas arrêté de faire des aller retour pour vous demander de l'aide. Un homme étrange encapuchonné est venu dans nos contrées et depuis tout va mal. Suivez moi.

J'ai lu le regard inquiet de Tyl, mais j'ai fait signe de ne pas s'en inquiéter et de faire se qu'elle demandait. Elle nous a conduit sur un gigantesque pont qui semblait être fait de cristal puis elle nous introduit au cœur du palais.

-Ah guerriers Alpha soyez les bienvenus. Je suis Rutori le roi des Zoras. Je commençais à me dire que notre bon Seigneur de guerre était devenu sourd à nos plaintes. J'aimerais...

Quelqu'un hurla et se jeta sur moi, j'ai aperçu alors un très jeune Zora à la peau bleu ricaner en me regardant.

-Oh... Veillez pardonner mon arrière petit fils Dorefah. Il n'a jamais eu peur des étranger comme les autres Zoras. Ibai occupe toi de ton frère s'il te plaît.

-Oui grand père.

Elle récupéra l'enfant dans ses bras. Le roi s'est éclairci la gorge.

-Pardon je ne vous ai pas présenter, mon arrière petite fille Ibai.

-Voici Tyl, Xanto et Link. Je suis Ganondorf.

Le roi poussa un cri d'étonnement.

-En plus de nous envoyer une équipe, il nous envoie son fils, quel honneur. Si j'avais su, je...

-Inutile d'en faire des tonnes, je préfère rester discret. Que se passe t-il exactement.

-Un homme encapuchonné s'est présenté à nous, il disait que l'ordre des Alpha était corrompu et que l'ancienne famille royale devait revenir sur le trône. Je ne saurai comment vous le dire mais j'ai vu le mal dans ses yeux. Si l'ancienne famille royale a été destitué s'est pour une bonne raison.

-Zelda a essayé de vous soudoyer à l'époque, tout comme aujourd'hui.

J'ai entendu Tyl manquer de s'étrangler et le roi me fixa intensément.

-Comment savez vous ?

-J'ai mes propres informations, je sais se qu'il s'est passé et je sais que les Zoras ont une vie plus longue que la normale. Je ne demanderai pas de détail, dites moi juste quoi faire.

-Zelda a réveillé une créature qui était tapi au fond du temple Zora, les eaux sont devenu impropre aux alentour et cella risque de s'étendre dans la vallée. Vous avez pu remarquer les marécages qui n'y étaient pas avant et les végétaux qui se dégradaient. S'il vous plaît aidez nous, des créatures utilisant la foudre nous barre le chemin.

-Donc vous voulez que nous nous en occupions.

-Oui, mais nous avons un autre problème plus grave, des pirates ont été repéré sur la plage. J'ai envoyé plusieurs Zoras parlementer mais ils les ont capturer pour qu'ils pèchent des perles pour les revendre à prix exorbitant. Pour les libérer, ils veulent que nous leur cédions la plage mais je me refuse à le faire, cette plage était à nous bien avant la naissance de leurs aïeuls.

-Bon, Tyl et Xanto allez vous occuper de ces pirates, moi et Link nous nous occupons du temple.

-Je vous en serai extrêmement reconnaissant. »

Xanto et Tyl ont vérifié leurs armes et leurs besaces puis se sont dirigés vers le lieu indiqué par le roi.

Le temple était gardé par des lézalfos muni d'arc et de flèches électrique comme l'avait indiqué le roi, je n'ai pas fait de sentiments en envoyant une boule de magie, Link profita de l'effet de surprise et décima les survivants. Le premier étage de la tour était une salle remplie d'eau, on pouvait apercevoir dans le fond un interrupteur. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise pour nager j'ai donc demandé à Link de s'en occuper. Elle a plongé pour appuyer dessus, une porte au fond s'est ouverte, je l'ai aidé à sortir de l'eau et nous avons passé la porte. Un groupe de chuchu bleu sont tombés du plafond, se ne fut pas très compliqué de les faire disparaître. Cette salle par contre était presque vide, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une boule en métal. Link a alors remarqué qu'elle était posée sur un interrupteur. Il fallait donc la pousser pour libérer le mécanisme. Je me suis glissée derrière pour la pousser, elle roula libérant le bouton avant de terminer sa chute dans l'encadrement de la porte. De l'eau s'écoula du plafond montant rapidement et dangereusement. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue, j'ai remarqué une mal façon dans un mur, j'ai donc envoyé une boule de magie s'écraser pour tenter de le fragiliser. Je sentais l'eau s'infiltrer dans les articulations de mon armure et le mur n'avait pas bronché. J'essayais avec plus de puissance mais ça n'a rien changé. Nous étions donc condamnée. Link essaya elle aussi de trouver une solution en cherchant un indice qui aurait pu nous aider. Alors que j'allais abandonner, un portail similaire à celui qui avait avalé Vaati et son père est apparu. Deux mains noires et crochues en sont sorties et nous a attrapé et nous a entraîné dedans. Une fois être passée de l'autre côté, nous sommes tombée sur Tyl en sang et essoufflé. Il s'effondra peu après que le portail ai disparu. Link et moi l'avons aidé à se redresser. Il avait une grave blessure à l'épaule droite, des marques de coups de poing et de pieds ainsi que de nombreuses entailles.

« -Tyl ! Comment … ?

-On a réussit à chasser les pirates de la plage, mais c'était un piège des soldats de Zelda. Ils nous ont attaqué, on s'est défendu tant qu'on a pu. Ils ont capturé Xanto et ils m'ont gravement blessé et m'ont demandé de te transmettre tout se qu'il s'est passé.

 _-Comment es-tu rentré dans le temple ? C'est toi qui a fait apparaître ce portail._

-Oui... Je voulais garder le secret encore un peu...Mais j'ai senti que vous aviez de plus grave problèmes.

J'ai sorti la trousse de secours et j'ai commencé à bander les blessures les plus grave.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu nous dise qui tu es réellement Tyl. Ça peut pas continuer comme ça !

J'ai retiré le bout d'armures qui entaillaient la chaire et je lui ai fait une attelle pour soutenir son bras.

-Promis.

-Bon réglons son compte à la bestiole qui a été invoqué dans ce temple et nous irons sauver Xanto et botter les fesses à Zelda.

 _-Reste là Tyl, nous viendrons te chercher._

-Non ! Il s'est redressé et a tiré son épée avec sa main gauche. Mon bras est toujours vaillant, en plus je suis sûr que Bongo me botterait le cul pour me faire combattre !

-Bien ! Voyons un peu se que ce temple nous réserve ! »

Après être passé par la porte au fond, je me suis retrouvée dans une salle qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, le sol était une grande étendue d'eau dont je ne pouvais voir le fond. C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais seule. Enfin, pas vraiment.

-Ah te voilà enfin. Il était temps.

Un homme à la crinière flamboyante vêtu de la même armure que moi me tournait le dos.

-Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment...

Il se tourna de trois quart affichant un rictus de suffisance sur son visage halé couvert d'un collier de barbe du même roux que ses longs cheveux. Il portait le même diadème en or que moi sur le front serti d'un rubis d'un rouge éclatant. J'apercevais même un bout de la cicatrice en forme de croix que j'ai sur le front.

-Ah, tu es surprise de me voir... Ça ne devrait pas pourtant.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je me le demande moi aussi. Comment est-ce possible que je sois tombé aussi bas. Regardes toi, tu te prêtant être moi mais tu fais peine à voir... Je fais peine à voir ! Arrangeons ça, viens donc te battre misérable !

Je ne me suis pas fait prier. J'ai dégainé ma lame et je me suis approché tranquillement de lui. Il tira une longue épée noire aux bords dentelées.

"Je vais lui montrer se que je sais faire _."_

Je l'ai attaqué avec un coup d'escroc qu'il para mais j'ai enchaîné passant de sa droite à sa gauche lui faisant perdre ses repères et son équilibre, il bascula sur le côté mais en profita pour tenter de me faucher les jambes. J'ai bondi avec légèreté et agilité mal grès mon armure encore encombré par l'eau qui s'était infiltré. Je me suis réceptionnée à quelque centimètres et lui portais une attaque verticale qui le manqua de peu. Rapide et agile il s'est redressé et m'envoya un puissant coups de pied qui me projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, il m'attrapa par la gorge faisant crépiter sa magie pour m'étouffer, puis m'écrasa la tête sous l'eau. Tentant de me débattre, j'essayais de me défaire de son emprise mais je ne faisais que m'épuiser et faire rentrer de l'eau dans mes poumons.

-Vois comme tu es faible et pathétique. Tu n'arrive même pas à me surpasser. Comme quoi la copie n'égalera jamais l'originale !

J'ai enfin pu me défaire un instant de sa poigne d'acier, mais il m'a fichu un coup de poing pour me remettre sous l'eau.

-Écoute se que je vais faire, d'abords je vais me faire passer pour toi à la cour, puis je vais tuer tous ceux qui s'opposeront à moi. Quant à cette chère Link, je vais l'enchaîner dans un cachot sordide et froid, puis je viendrais chaque jour la violer jusqu'à qu'elle m'implore d'abréger ses souffrances.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai fait appel à toute la magie que j'avais pour la laisser exploser, catapultant mon alter ego à quelques pas. Je me suis redressée en reprenant mon souffle, j'ai attrapé l'épée qu'il avait fait tomber lors du choc.

-Alors ...Tu vois... Je suis peut être plus faible que toi, mais moi au moins j'ai une chose que tu n'as jamais pu avoir.

Je lui ai transpercé la poitrine, très près du cœur je dirais même.

-Une confiance absolue en mes compagnons, une amitié sans faille et même l'amour.

-L'amour ! Il est parti dans un rire qui raisonna à travers la salle. Parce que tu crois sincèrement que tu va faire ta vie avec Link. Laisse moi rire ! Deux femmes ne peuvent vivre ensemble, surtout dans ce monde.

J'ai tourné ma lame sur le côté agrandissant la plaie.

-C'est justement pour ça que je veux le changer. Que cette mentalité disparaisse. Link et moi serons ensemble quoi qu'il advienne.

Je ponctuais ma phrase en remontant vers son cœur.

-Nous verrons.

Il est parti dans un rire qui ne semblait ne jamais s'arrêter même après la dissolution complète de son corps.

Le décor de la salle est redevenu une pièce semblable à celles que nous avions traversé jusqu'alors. J'ai vu Link apparaître peut de temps après, elle semblait épuisée, mais quand elle me remarqua, elle s'est approchée de moi.

 _-Tu n'as rien !_

-Non, rien de grave en tout cas.

- _Que s'est-il passé, j'ai dû affronter un Link qui semblait tout connaître de moi, il disait que je n'était pas la vrai Link et que je devais disparaître._

-C'est pareil pour moi, j'ai affronter une de mes incarnations.

-C'est la salle de la vérité, a fait Tyl assit par terre à reprendre son souffle. Il nous a fallu affronter nos véritables personnalités et triompher pour continuer.

Link est allée aider Tyl à se lever, le pauvre était encore plus amoché que tout à l'heure.

"Ça veut dire que lui aussi il a une incarnation du passé, Link avait le chevalier de la déesse, moi le héros des Gérudos, mais lui ? Qui était Tyl dans un autre passé ?"

Je me suis approchée de lui et j'ai placé ma lame sous sa gorge.

-Bien Tyl, je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu nous dise la vérité sur toi. Qui est tu réellement. »


	8. Chapitre 7

**7\. La vérité, enfin !**

Il ne tremblait pas. Comme à l'accoutumé mal grès ses blessures et la supériorité de son adversaire, il restait fier et sûr de lui.

« -Arf, il semblerait que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Mon père va pas apprécier. Enfin...Soit... Je suis à peu près comme vous, un élu.

-Je m'en doutais un peu.

Il dessina quelque chose dans la poussière du sol, ça ressemblait au corps d'un oiseau.

-La Triforce est constitué de la sagesse, du courage et du pouvoir. Il dessina chaque triangle en commençant par celui en bas à gauche, puis à droite pour finir celui en haut. Peu de gens le savent, mais la Triforce n'est pas complète. Il manque une force, celle du milieu. Une force que les trois Déesses ont choisi de bannir. Mais, personne, pas même les Déesses ne peuvent bannir cette force, car il n'y a pas de lumière sans ombres, ni d'ombres sans lumière. Mon peuple était un fervent adorateur de cette partie de la Triforce, la triforce des Ténèbres. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils ont été massacré ou bannis dans le monde qu'on appellera du Crépuscule. Moi dans cette histoire, je ne suis que l'incarnation humaine de cette partie oublié.

-Comment ?

-Depuis toujours, la sagesse , le courage et le pouvoir se battent contre cette force. Mais quand Link a joué de l'ocarina, il a créé une brèche se qui a permit à la partie manquante de s'infiltrer un peu plus dans ce monde. Pour pouvoir contrôler et catalyser cette force, mon père, Bongo, a dû faire un sacrifice. Il a dû donner le corps de son premier enfant, moi.

 _-Pourquoi toi ?_

-Ma mère est Impa, le sage des Ténèbres. Personne, pas même les Sheikahs ne devait savoir la vérité sur moi. Aux yeux de tous, j'étais un orphelin Sheikah que Bongo avait recueilli et élevé.

-C'est pour ça que la famille royale a attaqué le village Cocorico, pour mettre la main sur le pouvoir de ton peuple, décimer les hérétiques adorateurs d'une force obscure et permit à Impa de pouvoir avoir la main mise sur ton village et ton peuple.

-C'est ça, mais j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Quand Impa a choisi de nous trahir, elle les a scellés pour que je ne puisse pas les utiliser. Si j'arrive à l'éliminer dans ce monde, je serais libéré.

- _Mais, ces événements se sont déroulé y a des siècles !_

-Exact, j'ai utilisé le peu de pouvoir auquel j'avais accès pour fuir les carnages qu'a subit mon peuple, entraînant mon père avec moi.

-Pourtant tu as dis qu'il avait été exécuté.

-Dans une autre époque, oui. Mais je peux voyager à travers les différentes failles temporelles, je l'ai donc sauvé dans l'une d'elle pour le ramener ici.

 _-C'est donc à cause de toi qu'on s'est retrouvé ici dans cette époque et sous cette apparence._

-Oui...

 _-Quel est ton intérêt dans cette histoire ?_

-Je pense que Zelda veut éveiller la Triforce, utiliser la technologie de mon peuple pour sceller les Ténèbres à tout jamais. Comme ça Ganondorf ou un être possédant une capacité à manipuler les Ténèbres disparaîtra à tous jamais.

-Tu as donc fais en sorte que Link et moi soyons alliés, pour te permettre d'avoir une chance de combattre Zelda.

-Oui. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être libre.

Cette phrase a eu un écho en moi. Durant toutes les époques, j'ai tenté de renverser la marche du destin, essayant par tout les moyen de m'approprier le pouvoir pour être libre.

-Très bien Tyl. On accepte ce défis, mais saches que si il te prends l'envie de faire parler ton côté obscur et dominer le monde, je n'hésiterais pas à te découper en morceau.

Je lui ai tendu la main pour l'aider à se redresser, il m'attrapa, Link lui a fait une tape compréhensive sur l'épaule.

-Bien, finissons en avec ce temple, nous nous occuperons de Zelda et mon père quand tu auras récupérer tes pouvoirs ! »

Nous avons pris la porte au fond de la pièce pour tomber dans un grand espace aquatique. L'eau du bassin s'est mise à bouillir et un énorme poisson globe en est sorti, gonflé comme une baudruche, il flottait dans l'air en avançant avec ses nageoires. Il cracha des centaines de poissons similaires qui convergeaient vers nous. Link et moi avons dégainé et commencions à les découper en morceau, Tyl était entouré d'une aura noire, il a tendu le bras et l'aura noire s'est densifiée avant de prendre la forme d'une main griffue et a attrapé le poison globe qui avait drôlement maigri, pour le traîner sur le bord du bassin. Link s'est jetée sur son œil pour lui crever, les piquants qui recouvraient son corps s'éjectèrent avec une force inouïe. Je me suis lancée vers Link en créant une boule de magie pour exploser ou disperser les projectiles. Le poisson s'envola à nouveau, lorsque j'ai voulu aller voir Link, un des pic s'était fiché dans ma cuisse, Link en avait reçu un dans l'épaule mais Tyl était cloué au mur, un projectile dans la poitrine. Le poisson réitéra son lâché de petits qui chargèrent sur nous. Link dû se battre à main droite, j'ai arraché l'appendisse de ma cuisse, faisant couler beaucoup de sang. J'ai brandi a nouveau mon épée pour découper les poissons qu'il avait craché. Une main noire et griffue à de nouveau attrapé le poisson pour le traîner au bord, j'ai chargé sur son œil pour le blesser. Il s'envola et se gonfla une nouvelle fois, mais il y avait beaucoup plus de piquants que la première fois, ils sont parti très vite sifflant à travers la salle. Des pics m'ont éraflés les bras, les côtes, l'un deux se ficha dans mon estomac, j'avais le goût du sang dans la bouche. La rafale stoppé, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur Link, un des projectiles lui avait transpercé la jambe. Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, je me sentais lentement glisser contre le mur. Tyl avait reçu un pic dans l'épaule. Nous étions tous très méchamment amoché. La salle était à moitié détruite, des morceaux de murs et de piliers s'étendaient ça et là. Mais, l'aura tentaient de se matérialiser.

« -Ne fait pas ça Tyl, garde tes forces ! »

Mais la main est sortie attrapant un morceau de pilier pour transpercer le monstre, il le cloua au sol. Le poisson a disparu dans un nuage de fumée et une lueur bleue est apparu, dessinant le contours d'une silhouette féminine, tout de bleu vêtue.

« ** _-Merci Héros de votre concours, l'être maléfique a envoyé cette vile créature pour tenter de s'emparer de moi. Sachez que..._**

-Je ne voudrais être impolie, mais nous sommes grièvement blessés. Les remerciements viendrons plus tard si vous voulez bien.

 _ **-Je comprends votre empressement**_.

Elle a fait un geste de la main faisant apparaître trois petite boules aillées qui tournèrent autour de nous. Mes blessures se sont aussitôt refermé et mon armure s'était reconstituée, pareil pour Link et Tyl qui se redressa comme neuf.

-Merci.

 ** _-Non, merci à vous. J'aurai un autre service à vous demander, arrêtez mon élu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sinon il va réitérer nos erreurs du passé._**

-Vous voulez dire que Zelda veut vraiment sceller les Ténèbres !

 ** _-Hélas, oui. Mais lui veut le sceller pour ne plus jamais avoir à le combattre, nous voulions seulement endiguer le pouvoir de notre sœur_** ** _, devenu incontrôlable_** ** _._**

-Votre sœur, hurla Tyl, j'ai dû mal entendre.

 ** _-Oui, lorsque nous sommes arrivées dans ces contrées stériles, nous les avons façonnées pour qu'elles prennent vie, notre sœur Latoa pouvait contrôler le temps. Mais le temps et l'ombre sont étroitement liés, Farore, Din et moi même savions se qu'il coûterait au monde si nous laissions libre court à la magie de Latoa, nous avons du donc sacrifier nos corps pour endiguer son pouvoir. Mais la population d'Hyrule ne l'a pas vu comme ça. Ils l'ont prit pour un bannissement complet et ont commencé à rejeter tout se qui s'en approchait le plus possible, d'où la persécution envers les Sheikahs, les Crépusculaires et tous ceux qui étaient touchés par la magie noire._**

-D'où la naissance du Banni.

 _ **-Oui.**_

-Quel est le moyen d'arrêter ça.

 ** _-L'épée de légende vous aidera grandement, mais votre Trident du pouvoir peut être un plus._**

-Bien, direction le désert Gerudo !

 ** _-Merci._** »

Nous avons été téléporté à l'extérieur du temple, accueilli par les Zoras en héros, ils nous ont traîné dans le palais pour nous remercier de les avoir aidés. Le roi m'a confirmé les propos de Tyl, Xanto et lui avait définitivement chassé les pirates avant de se faire submerger par des combattant Alpha. Je l'ai remercié et lui ai demandé de rester à ma disposition pour renverser Zelda et mon père, se qu'il accepta avec joie.

« _-Tu n'es qu'un crétin tu le sais ça Tyl !_

-Mon père me le répète tout le temps. Ricana le jeune homme.

-C'est vrai, tu aurais pu y passer si la déesse nous avait pas soigné.

-J'ai préféré me sacrifier plutôt que vous.

 _-On est une équipe Tyl, c'est tout le monde ou personne !_

-Bien parlé ! Bon, comment faire pour aller récupérer mon Trident du pouvoir Tyl ?

-Déjà il nous faut traverser le désert Gerudo et trouver celle qui les dirige.

- _Je croyais que toutes les femmes étaient sous la coupe des Alpha ?_

-Les Hyliennes peut être, mais les Gerudos sont trop bonnes combattantes pour se laisser faire, elles vivent recluses dans le désert. Par contre, il nous faut des vêtement adéquat.

 _-Quoi ?!_

-Les Gerudos n'admettent que les femmes, les hommes et encore plus depuis les Alpha, ne sont pas tolérés.

 _-Je sens que ça va me plaire ! Allons chercher ces tenues ! »_

Nous sommes donc arrivé dans la ville, marchant à travers les badauds qui nous observaient avec un regard où se mêlait peur et colère. Sur certains murs et poteaux de la ville, des affiches proclamaient haut et fort que le Seigneur de guerre avait exécuté Xanto pour acte de trahison pour avoir fait s'évader Vaati et son père.

« -Alors Xanto est mort.

-Non ! Enfin, pas exactement. C'est de la propagande. Tu sais, mon père a réussi à le faire évader, nous avons demandé à un Yiga de prendre sa place avec un déguisement à l'effigie de Xanto. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être caché à la planque.

 _-Super !_

-Qu'en est-il de Vaati, où l'as tu caché.

-A la planque aussi, je leur ai demandé de réunir le plus de monde possible au cas ou il y aurait une bataille.

-Bon. »

Nous sommes arrivés devant une boutique qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, un chat dormait négligemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'écriteau signalait la boutique sous le nom charmant _« Aux plantes du dragon »._ Tyl est rentré faisant sonner une clochette, suivi de Link et moi. A l'intérieur, ça sentait les herbes séchées, il y avait toutes sorte de poudres et de composant pour faire des remèdes.

« - J'arrive ! Cria une femme dans la remise. Regardez, prenez votre temps !

-Arrakis, c'est moi !

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets est apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tiens salut grand frère ! Je vois que tu as amené tes amies.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-D'accord, ça fera deux milles rubis.

-Je suis sérieux, tu connais une boutique où on pourrait trouver des tenues Gerudos ?

Soudain quelqu'un frappa et rentra en suivant. Un grand gaillard très costaux arborant une houppette rouge disgracieuse portant l'armure et la broche des Alpha s'avança vers moi.

-Vous êtes attendu au château par le Seigneur de guerre et son estimé conseiller.

-Pour quel motif ?

-La trahison de vos coéquipiers. »

J'ai fais signe aux autres d'obtempérer, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons.


	9. Chapitre 8

Avant de commencer à lire ce chapitre, je vous préviens qu'il y a une scène un peu torride entre Link et Ganondorf, je ne suis pas une experte loin de là. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **8\. L'interrogatoire.**

Les soldats avaient saisi nos montures, Link, Tyl et moi avions les mains ligotés dans le dos. Pendant le trajet, quelque chose clochait avec moi, je « sentais » les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie revenir. Comme si j'étais amnésique et que d'un coup, je retrouvais la mémoire. Je revoyais mes batailles, mes victoires et mes défaites, mes morts douloureuses ou non, toutes mes tentatives pour m'emparer de la triforce, les meurtres, les enlèvements, mes résurrections, mon bannissement dans le monde du Crépuscule, mes combats contre Link et Zelda. Ça aurait pu me donner mal à la tête, mais au lieu de ça, je me sentais enfin moi même, complète. Je remarquais chez Link le même expression, le décalage entre ses souvenirs actuels et « anciens ». Mais son aura de Héros du temps s'était renforcée ainsi que la mienne. Tyl aussi semblait gagner une aura semblable à la notre, mais lui ne paraissait pas vraiment affecté par ses souvenirs passés.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, il avait tout ses souvenirs lui, il a juste accepté le rôle qui est le sien."

Nous avons été escorté vers la citadelle, dans la cour, il n'y régnait pas l'effervescence habituelle des combats et des entraînements. Les maîtres étaient encore plus sombres que d'ordinaire et les soldats se laissaient vraiment aller, certain pissaient contre les murs, d'autres se goinfraient comme des porcs.

"C'est affligeant pour le porc."

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous avons été accueilli par mon père, Zelda et Impa.

« -Merci Hergo, tu peux disposer.

L'intéressé à la drôle de coiffure s'inclina non s'en avoir lancé un regard admiratif à Zelda.

-Zelda je te laisse le bon soin de questionner Link, vous Impa je vous donne Tyl. Toi Ganondorf, viens avec moi.

Mes coéquipiers s'exécutèrent sans faire d'objections, j'ai suivi mon père jusqu'à la salle du trône où il s'est lourdement avachi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je le voyais tel qu'il était réellement, un vieillard affaibli et épuisé. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ?

-J'ai été très surpris que Vaati et Xanto se soient retournés contre moi. Leurs parents étaient pourtant de précieux alliés et conseillers. Je vais finir par croire que tu complote pour m'évincer.

-C'est le cas Père, vous avez fait votre temps, vous n'avez pas donné autre enfant que moi, vous laissez les soldats s'engraisser dans la cour au lieu de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline. Vous n'êtes qu'un seigneur qui se complaît dans le luxe et le confort de son petit château.

-Hun, j'ai toujours apprécié ta franchise Ganondorf, mais il y a parfois des mots qu'il ne faut mieux pas prononcer.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos jérémiades, je vous tuerai et je me placerais sur le trône que vous ne quittez que pour aller chier où pour prendre le thé avec Zelda. Et encore j'ai un doute sur ma première proposition.

Il se leva avec une rapidité que je ne pensais pas possible vu son état, il m'attaqua à plusieurs reprises mais je les esquivais facilement.

-Très bien, je suis impatient de voir se que tu va faire ! Maintenant, dégages, une autre mission t'attend. Zelda te donnera les détails.

Il quitta la pièce en se traînant. Je suis sortie en claquant la lourde porte en bois, j'ai retrouvé Link qui attendais tranquillement.

-Alors ?

- _Il s'est contenté d'une seule question,_ « Pourquoi ? », _je n'ai pas répondu et il m'a observé de longues minutes sans rien dire._

-Étrange.

 _-Voilà Tyl._

Je me suis retournée pour voir arriver mon ami la joue rouge et le nez avec un léger filet de sang, Impa était juste derrière.

-Allons Impa, je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas le mal mener ! Susurra Zelda dans notre dos.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir.

-Il parait que tu as une mission pour nous ! Coupais-je

-Oui, j'ai mis à votre disposition trois jeunes filles qui ne demande qu'à vous connaître.

J'ai grincé des dents.

-Je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister, c'est une demande exprès de votre père.

"Mon père !? Qu'elle idée aberrante ! Merde, c'est encore un plan de Zelda pour me discréditer dans mon rôle d'héritier et prouver que le pouvoir en place est fantasque."

-Je vois...Merci.

-Nous vous avons préparé des chambres, ça serait dommage de faire ça dans une cellule !

-Aucune prison aussi sophistiqué soit-elle ne nous retiendra ! Releva Tyl.

Les deux hommes n'ont pas répliqué, ils sont juste partis retrouver mon père.

-Pas d'inquiétude, a fait Tyl, je me charge de ça. Dans dix minutes retrouvez la pièce indiquée, je me charge du reste.

Il est parti en courant.

Comme Tyl l'avait suggéré, je suis arrivée dix minutes après, j'ai salué les eunuques Bêtas qui gardaient le bordel, car il ni avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner ce lieu sinistre. J'ai donc choisi la chambre qui m'avais été attribué. Elle était très douillette et cosy, il y avait un grand lit moelleux avec de beaux draps rouges. La jeune femme me tournait le dos, elle portait une tenue classique de ceux de ma tribu constitué d'un pantalon ample gris avec de petites babouches, une jupette ocre et turquoise, une belle brassière à sortie, des manches couvraient sa peau blanche de la main jusqu'à mi-bras retenue par des anneaux d'or, un voile recouvrait ses cheveux. Elle s'est tournée lentement vers moi, sa peau baignée des chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce. J'ai senti mon cœur s'envoler, j'avais subitement chaud et de petites fourmis semblaient courir entre mes jambes.

« -Link... Tu es superbe.

Sur le moment, j'aurai aimé mourir plutôt que d'avoir dis ça à voix haute, mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse de lui avoir avoué.

 _-C'est vrai ça te plais ! C'est Tyl qui me l'a donné._

-Celui là alors !

Elle se colla contre moi.

 _-A dire vrai, j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction._

Je devais vraiment me retenir pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements pour goûter à sa chaire si douce.

-Pour...Pourquoi.

 _-Ganondorf, ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire alors j'ai demandé à Tyl de m'aider un peu. Je t'aime._

Eh voilà, j'ai succombé. Je me suis légèrement penchée en avant pour goûter à ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, nos langues se sont rencontrées et mes mains la retenaient doucement contre moi. Nos respirations, devenues un peu plus bruyantes se sont accélérés. Je sentais son corps doux et blanc vibrer sous les caresses de mes doigt halés. Je l'ai posé sur le bord du lit, retirant fébrilement sa brassière, révélant sa poitrine pommelée et ses téton engorgés. D'une habilité et rapidité extrême, elle a fait sauter les lanières en cuire qui maintenaient armure en place, elle tomba avec un bruit mat au sol. Elle continua avec le linge qui la comprimait, libérant mes seins épais, puis elle termina par mes jambières qui tombèrent à leurs tour. Faisant glisser mes mains sur ses hanches, je retirais avec douceur son pantalon bouffant, révélant son pubis qui était un peu humide. J'embrassais sa peau creux de sa poitrine, descendant vers ses lèvres qui demandaient autant voir plus d'attentions que celles du haut. J'inspirais pour m'imprégner de son odeur, puis je les ai embrassé, elle se cabra, j'ai léché le clitoris avant de mettre ma lange dans son corps chaud et humide, mouillant un peu plus ma bouche. J'entendais sa respiration devenir plus fiévreuse, elle gémissais de plaisir. Pour me satisfaire, j'ai inséré deux doigt dans mon vagin en faisant des vas et vient. J'ai repris ma respiration en enfonçant ces mêmes doigts dans le sien. Elle a glapie de plaisir et d'excitation, frôlant son corps avec ma poitrine, je remontais tel un serpent vers son visage. Nos lèvres se frôlaient, mes doigts faisant les ciseaux dans sa caverne aux délices. Je l'embrassais avec ferveur, partageant avec elle le goût de son intimité. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon dos, glissant sur mes épaules, me poussant légèrement, elle en profita pour me faire tomber sur le flan avant de lécher puis téter mes seins. Son autre main glissait lentement de ma poitrine jusque dans mon vagin, là elle les y glissa avant de faire des vas et vient. J'ai poussé un gémissement qui aurait pu ameuter tout l'étage, mais les gardes ne passaient jamais les portes, et ça quoi qu'il se passe. Satisfaite de son petit tour elle se glissa dans mes bras calant son visage près du mien, ses pommettes étaient rouge et son regard brillait.

 _-Ça devait faire un moment que tu voulais le faire !_

-Si il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas faire, c'est laisser passer ma chance.

Elle me colla d'encore plus près, sa poitrine contre la mienne.

-Je t'aime aussi Link. Je voudrais être avec toi pour toujours.

Sa main était rentré sans que je m'en aperçoive.

-Link... Attends...

Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté, elle glissa sa langue la faisant jouer avec mon vagin. J'ai senti quelque chose glisser entre mes cuisses. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, sa main est venue malaxer avec tendresse ma poitrine, jouant avec mon téton qui avait durci, de l'autre, elle caressait mes cuisses grandes ouvertes.

"Comment fait elle pour savoir où aller ?"

Elle lécha mes abdos, avant de rencontrer mes lèvres, nos langues se sont caressées, elle cala ses hanches entre les miennes, faisant un léger mouvement de bas en haut. Je léchais sa jugulaire pour trouver sa poitrine mais je ne me suis pas arrêté là, j'ai descendu tout en bas, retrouvant son clitoris tout dur et tout mouillé, puis j'y glissais mes doigts. Si elle avait eu une voix, elle aurait crié de plaisir car j'ai vu son corps se soulever avec force. J'ai glissé ma main sur son visage qui brillait de sueur, je l'embrassais sur la bouche, puis sur la joue avant d'arriver dans sa nuque où je lui ai fait le plus magnifique des suçons. Le souffle court, Link m'a demandé une petite pause.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu m'accepterais.

 _-Moi non plus !_

-Tu te rends bien compte que nous allons à l'encontre même de tout ce que mon père et ses ancêtres tentent de construire, un monde où les femmes sont soumises.

 _-Oui !_

-Si je monte sur le trône, je changerais tout ça. Peut être accepteras tu d'être ma femme.

Je l'ai vu se redresser d'un coup.

 _-Pardon ?!_

-Enfin... Si tu veux bien.

 _-C'est la demande en mariage la plus improbable que j'ai jamais entendu !_

-Nous sommes un couple improbable ! »

Elle se jeta sur moi en m'embrassant puis se lova contre moi. Sa poitrine s'abaissa de plus en plus rapidement, elle s'était endormie, nue contre moi. Alors que je prenais sa tête dans mes bras, je réalisais soudain que le chemin que nous empruntions allait être de plus en plus dur. Je tirais les draps sur nous, la recouvrant délicatement.


	10. Chapitre 9

Attention, le langage utilisé est un peu fort.

 **9\. Plus on est de fou...**

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormie. Link était toujours là dans mes bras, je la serrais un peu plus contre moi.

"Comment je peux éprouver ce genre de sentiments alors que nous avons passé nos existences à se battre."

Je l'embrassais avant de partir faire un tour.

L'aube n'était pas loin, mais la nuit était encore là. Les flambeaux de l'arène étaient déjà allumés, se qu'il voulait dire que quelqu'un était là. Mais je ne m'attendait pas à déjà les voir si tôt.

« -Encore... A fait Tyl entre deux essoufflements.

-Non ça suffit !

-Mais Père...

-Bon ! Si tu tiens tellement t'entraîner fais moi trente pompes en utilisant un seul bras, moi je vais déjeuner.

Tyl s'est donc mit à faire son exercice, Bongo passa devant moi en me saluant de la tête, j'ai lui ai rendu puis je suis allée voir mon ami.

-Salut.

-'Lut.

Il continuait à faire ses pompes.

-Je voulais te remercier.

Il s'est enfin arrêté et relevé.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier, mais je t'en prie. Ça me fait plaisir de rendre service.

-Que vous êtes mignons tout les deux, quel couple exquis.

Hergo et ses sbires étaient là à se pavaner dans l'arène.

-Oh pardon, je interromps votre déclaration d'amour. Je pensais pas que le fils de l'Alpha se donnait à la sodomie.

-Et toi alors tu te crois mieux avec tes deux suces boules qui te lèche le cul le soir tombé. Répliquais-je en me marrant.

-Moi j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il suçait Zelda, ça lui va mieux.

Hergo fit mine de lever le poing mais s'est vu freiner par le détenteur de la sagesse.

-C'est bon Hergo je me charge d'eux.

Le mécheux m'a fait une grimace avant de quitter la pièce. Zelda lui observait l'arène d'un air désintéressé.

-J'ai discuté avec les filles avec lesquelles vous avez passé la nuit Link et vous. Elles m'ont assurés qu'elles étaient très satisfaites de cette partie de jambes en l'air.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça vous surprend mon cher.

Il reporta son attention sur moi.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Je connais votre vérité.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je vous assure !

Il pesta dans sa barbe.

-Le Seigneur de guerre veut tous nous voir dans la salle de conseil au plus vite.

Il quitta l'arène.

-Tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi ce petit tour.

-Disons simplement que des Yigas déguisés en vous deux sont allés rendre visite à ses pauvres filles seules.

-Petits veinards. »

Nous avons retrouvé Link sur le trajet, les soldats qui étaient de réserve attendaient déjà, mais d'autre nous ont rejoint au fur et à mesure. Tous réuni, nous étions une trentaines, l'Alpha s'est enfin décidé à arriver et le silence s'est fait.

« -Merci d'avoir cessé vos affaires pour répondre présent. Si je vous ai réuni, s'est pour vous faire une demande très particulière. Au nord-ouest du royaume, nous avons envoyé environs vingt hommes dans le but de mater une rébellion mais ils se sont fait surprendre. Je ne peux accepter ça, vous êtes donc chargé de supprimer ce groupe. Ce sera tout. »

Il quitta la pièce comme il était arrivé.

Le trajet jusqu'à la zone prendrait plusieurs jours, nous avons donc dû prendre des réserves de nourriture et de quoi faire des campements.

« -Il faut choisir un chef de groupe et je vote pour moi. A fait Hergo.

-Moi aussi, cru bon de rajouter un de ses lèches bottes.

-De quel droit ? Crachais-je. Tu n'es pas le plus gradé ni le plus fort dans cette troupe.

-Ah bon, et c'est qui ?

-Moi. Assurais-je

-Ah ouais prouve le !

-Un petit combat ça te va ?

Il tira son épée et s'est mit en position.

-Tu sais quoi, je vais être gentil et te donner un avantage, je me battrais sans arme. Proposais-je

Là j'avais capté toute l'attention des hommes aussi bien de la troupe que du château.

-Le premier qui touche le sol a perdu.

-Ah, tu tomberas devant moi. Ricana Hergo.

Il se jeta épée en avant, je me suis juste un peu déplacée sur le côté pour lui mettre un crochet dans la mâchoire, il fut déséquilibré mais tenta une taillade, j'ai sauté puis en me réceptionnant, je lui fauchais les jambes. Il lâcha son épée en tombant , je la rattrapais et lui plaqua contre sa pomme d'Adam.

-Des objections ? Demandais-je aussi bien à l'assemblé qu'aux hommes.

Tous se regardèrent hébété avant de dire non, très admiratif.

-Alors nous partons. »

Je notais que tout de même certains restaient pro Hergo, mais j'avais acquis quelques un à ma personne.

Notre premier point de chute était un hameau abandonné à l'ouest, chacun installa donc sa tente , son coin de feu et son coin de réserve. Link, Tyl et moi étions ensemble, mais de nouveaux soldats s'étaient rapprochés, on discutait et blaguait comme si on se connaissait tous depuis des lustres. Il y avait un nommé Percival avec qui j'avais très bien sympathisé, puis il y avait Malik, Farley et Helis. J'ai appris que Malik avait un jeune frère qui suivait ses traces sans que ça lui plaise vraiment, Percival était un manipulateur hors paire et s'était vu attribuer une bonne place dans le concile, Farley lui lorgnait sur le poste de commandant des armées et Helis ne se plaisait pas dans le second rôle de l'équipe de Sylens. Je commençais a y voir plus clair, cette expédition n'avait pas pour but de déloger une troupe de soldats perdu dans la chaîne d'Hébra, mais bien de dégager des têtes brûlées avides de pouvoir et de gloire. La chasse aux sorcières ne s'arrêtera pas de ci tôt.

La nuit avançait petit à petit, et le froid s'installait. Percival s'était proposé pour prendre le premier tour de garde, Helis s'est joint à lui sur mon conseil, je ne voulais pas voir un homme faire une ronde seul, surtout dans un terrain étranger et en pleine nuit. Je prenais le quart suivant avec Link, Tyl avec Farley et ça avec tout les hommes du campement. Pour l'instant il n'y avait rien à signaler, seuls quelques loups hurlaient sous la lune et les cerfs broutaient les touffes d'herbes qui dépassaient. J'ai regagné ma tente en compagnie de Link qui s'était endormie, complètement épuisée, dans mes bras chauds, moi, je ne dormais que d'une oreille. J'ai entendu des bruits étouffés, au début j'ai cru que s'était quelqu'un qui faisait son tour de garde, mais j'ai vite compris que se n'était pas vrai. J'ai bondis hors du lit, oubliant mon armure, mais prenant tout de même mon épée.

Je constatais que je n'était pas la seule à l'avoir entendu, Tyl Malik, Percival et Helis étaient debout, d'autres soldats s'étaient eux aussi levés, réveillés par notre remue ménage. Nous avons constaté avec effarement que les réserves de nourriture avaient été pillées. Il ne restait que quelque trognons de pommes. Les traces sortaient du campements vers un coin de bosquet non loin. Des Moblins s'empiffraient avec le reste de nos provisions. J'ai fait signe aux autres de se positionner, dans un silence et une organisation parfaite, ils se sont exécutés. J'ai fait un discret signe pour leurs dire de se jeter sur eux. Les créatures n'ont pas eu beaucoup de chance, elles gisaient toutes dans leurs sang. Nous avons récupéré se que nous avons pu et sommes retourné au camps. J'ai réveillé tout le monde sans ménagement. J'ai attendu, ménageant ma colère.

« -Bien, bande d'honorables enfoirés, qui était de garde ?

Personne ne parla, mais je remarquais que les regards se tournaient vers Orbo, Latruche et Hergo.

-Orbo ?!

-Je voulais pas, j'vous jure,j'leur avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Espèce de crétin, beugla Latruche, tu viens de nous vendre !

-Mais fermez la donc ! Hurla Hergo.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous. Vous découper en morceaux pour reconstituer nos réserves ne serrait pas une mauvaise idée.

-NON ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Bien, bandes de petits merdeux, prenez quelques armes et partez chasser. Un petit groupe partira cueillir des fruits, nous autre, nous plions le camps et partons dans une heure. Le relai n'est plus très loin, nous pourrons y faire une halte pour acheter ou vendre si nécessaire. Des objections ?

Certains se dandinèrent mais personne ne releva. Alors que nous avions presque fini de plier le camps, le groupe de cueilleurs est revenu en courant et beuglant, je leur ai demandé de se calmer.

-Chef ! Un monstre énorme nous attaqué dans la plaine ! Il est immense et puissant il nous a tous décimé en un claquement de doigt.

-Quoi !?

Effectivement, juste derrière lui, une créature aussi haute que moi chargeait sur nous, sa tête était celle d'un lion avec des cornes, il avait le torse d'un homme mais avec des bras puissants et de grandes griffes, à partir de la taille, il avait l'arrière train d'un équidé.

-Un linel ! Tous aux armes ! Hurlais-je

Link et Tyl ne les quittaient jamais, ils m'ont vite rejoins, suivi de près par Farley et Malik avec leurs épées, Helis avec une hache et Percival resta à distance avec un arc. La créature balaya des malheureux trop lent d'un grand coup de corne poursuivant sa course vers Link et Malik. Une flèche explosive à lui a brûlé le visage, le faisant tourner vers Helis qui l'attendait avec sa hache, il l'a abaissé avec force. Mais ça ne sembla pas faire grand chose au bestiau, qui se redressa, attrapant sa grosse épée avant de l'abattre sur Helis qui ne pouvait rien faire. Les grandes mains vaporeuses de Tyl s'écrasèrent sur les pattes de la bête, la faisant vaciller. J'en ai profité pour créer une boule d'énergie avant de lui lancer dessus, Link profita de cet instant pour le frapper. Il se redressa sur ses patte, poussant un rugissement qui l'envoya à quelques pas, le linel banda un arc, visant mes coéquipiers, heureusement Percival contra son attaque avec des flèches explosives. Malik a réussi a lui monter dessus avant de lui acenser des coups d'épée dans le dos, mais le linel l'envoya dans les airs, rattrapé de justesse par Tyl. Link m'a fait signe, je comprenais d'un seul regard se qu'elle voulait. J'ai hoché la tête, faisant des signes aux autres pour qu'ils comprennent. Farley, Helis et Malik ont hoché la tête avant de foncer comme un seul homme sur le linel, la créature tenta une attaque, mais fut entravé par Tyl et son pouvoir. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour la frapper, encore une fois il poussa un rugissement les envoyant dans le décor, Percival tira d'autres flèches explosives. Je lui ai jeté une boule de magie en suivant, Link lui transperça le torse. Là, enfin, la bête s'est arrêtée. Elle tomba dans l'herbe avec un bruit mat. Le campement poussa des exclamations de joie, mes hommes se congratulèrent pour se beau combat.

Je suis descendue dans la plaine, récupérant un a un les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés. J'ai fais aligner les soldats qui n'avaient pas combattu et demandé à mes compagnons de rester derrière moi sans bouger.

-Quatre. Quatre soldats morts. Tout ceci est inacceptable ! Combien étiez vous pour ramasser ses baies ?

-Dix chef.

-Et vous n'avez rien fait.

-C'est à dire que nous n'avions pas nos armes et nous avons été pris par surprise.

-Et vous pensez sérieusement que ça va me suffire ! Nous étions huit et nous l'avons vaincu sans aucun mort ni blessé ! Quand on est en zone inconnue, on prends de quoi se défendre même si s'est pour chier derrière un rocher putain ! Vous déshonorez le statu d'alpha et de soldat bandes couilles molles ! Si vous aviez fait preuve d'esprit d'équipe et de bon sens, ces hommes seraient encore en vie ! On est plus dans une petite mission de merde à ramener l'ordre dans une bourgade tranquille, à boire de coups à la taverne attendant sagement de trouver la serveuse après le service pour lui souiller le derrière ! Cette mission à pour but de tous nous tuer , et je ne veux pas perdre des hommes sous prétexte que vous n'êtes bon qu'à pavaner et montrer que vous en avez des grosses !

J'inspirais, tentant de me calmer.

-Je passerais l'éponge sur cet écart, mais je ne l'oublierais pas ! En attendant, vous six, vous enterrez les corps de vos compagnons.

-Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

-Quand on ouvre ça gueule , on se lève pour assumer ses propos !

Un soldat se leva.

-Lars, saches que ces pauvres gars sont morts pour que tu puisse bouffer en paix à midi, alors fait preuve de respect.

-Je ne les connaissais pas.

-Voilà une autre preuve que vous n'êtes pas mieux que la bouse séchée d'un buffle ! Pourquoi d'après vous ça à marché avec nous huit alors que vous étiez à dix.

Personne n'a répondu.

-Parce que nous avons échangé, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Je sais que chacun de ses gars se battent pour eux même, pour prouver qu'ils valent mieux qu'un autre, mais ils ont une chose à défendre. Un but commun. Rester en vie. Alors dorénavant, je veux que chacun apprennent à connaître ceux qui sont à ses côtés car à partir d'aujourd'hui ce camarade, qui rêve un jour de voir son fils être un forgeron, est son frère. Oui s'est de toi que je parle Ralof.

-Comment s'y prendre ?

-Chacun sa méthode Orran, certains se soûlent ensemble, d'autres se parle jusqu'aux première lueurs de l'aube. Tu peux même te faire sodomiser si c'est ton genre, je me fous des détails. Passez du temps ensemble et apprenez à vous connaître, mais je veux qu'avant d'arriver à notre objectif, tu connaisse tout les noms de cette troupe de bras cassés. Vu ?

Il acquiesça. Certain ont fait de même.

-J'ai une question chef.

Mon regard se porta sur l'homme aux cheveux de jais qui se dressait tel un roc.

-Parles.

-Tu es une femme, n'est-ce pas.

L'assemblé a retenu son souffle, attendant fébrilement ma réaction, mes compagnons derrière moi étaient déjà au courant et avaient reçu la nouvelle avec plus ou moins de facilité. En sera t-il de même avec eux.

-Oui. Je suis une femme Mirar. Le seigneur de guerre m'a fait jurer de ne jamais révéler son secret sous peine de mort. Vu que nous sommes tous voué à mourir dans la chaîne d'Hébra, je peux vous le dire. Cela te pose problème ?

-Non, assura t-il. Enfin si un tout petit. Je suis un peu vexé qu'une femme est réussi là où tant d'hommes ont échoués. Réussir à me convaincre et faire en sorte que je lui dois la vie. Merci Ganondorf, je tacherai d'être digne de la confiance que tu as placé en nous.

Des soldats se levèrent et ont applaudi, rejoint par d'autres, puis se fut au tour de mes amis. Même Hergo et se potes ont suivi. Toute la troupe a poussé des exclamations. Ils m'avaient accepté. Ils avaient accepté la mission qu'on leur avait confié. En quelques minutes, j'ai fait des cette bande de coq des soldats prêt à mourir pour moi.

-Eh bien, voilà qui est prometteur. Ricanais-je »


	11. Chapitre 10

**11\. La chaîne d'Hébra**

Après avoir récupéré se qu'on a pu sur le corps du linel, nous nous sommes mis en route vers le relais. Mais durant le trajet, je sentais que quelque chose clochait, Tyl aussi l'avait senti, il cherchait constamment autour de lui pour tenter de trouver d'où ça venait. J'ai fais un signe discret à Mirar de prendre la tête de la formation, j'ai attendu quelques secondes puis une ombre se jeta sur moi, j'ai esquivé avant de la plaquer au sol.

« -Aïe ! Purée t'es malade tu m'as fais mal ! Grincha la jeune fille.

-Arrakis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! M'exclamais-je

-Petite sœur !

Je la libérais de ma prise, elle se redressa avant de dépoussiérer sa tenue rouge moulante.

-Grand frère, je te cherchais ! Père m'envoie pour te transmettre un message.

-Il ne pouvait pas passer par pigeon voyageur ?!

-Non, il m'a dit que s'était trop important, et puis...

-Mouais, tu lui a cassé les pieds jusqu'à qu'il accepte.

-Oui, bon peut être un peu. Bref ! Elle se tourna vers moi. Ton père a exécuté tout ses conseillés, il a enfermé la plupart des familles dissidentes et a placardé des avis de recherche sur vous partout. Il dit que vous avez disparu sans laisser de trace.

- _Quoi ?!_

-Très malin de sa part.

-Il m'a demandé de te donner ça Tyl.

Elle lui a tendu une épée avec long fourreau en peau mouchetée, la poignée était elle aussi longue mais très fine avec des bandes de tissues croisées entre elles.

-Son tranche-vent...

-Il m'a dit que tu saurais quoi en faire.

Il a prit l'arme la regardant mi dégoutté mi décidé. Il l'attacha à la taille, tira légèrement sur la garde pour apercevoir le tranchant vers le haut. J'ai pu noter sur la lame très fine à double tranchant, une ligne brillante qui ondulait. Il la repoussa dans son fourreau avec un soupir d'agacement.

-Père m'a demandé de vous rappeler que le tournoi aura lieu dans quelques jours.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

-On suit le plan ! Obligé.

-Je viens avec vous !

-Il n'en est pas question Arrakis ! Tu retourne à la planque. Cria Tyl.

-Non ! J'en ai marre d'être mise de côté ! Toi et papa n'avez pas passé tout se temps à m'entraîner pour rien !

J'ai senti que Tyl perdait patience, mais il céda.

-Bien, mais ici c'est l'armée, tu suis les ordres de Ganondorf, ainsi que ceux de Link et moi. Compris.

-Oui chef !

Elle est allée rejoindre la troupe.

 _-J'aurai été toi je lui aurai dis de me méfier des gars._

-C'est plutôt aux gars de se méfier d'elle.

On le regardait d'un air perplexe.

-Le dernier alpha qui a tenté de la toucher à eu les poignets fracturés et s'est retrouvé castré. »

Il la rattrapa vite. Link et moi avons pouffé.

Le repas au relais était d'un soulagement extrême, bon, on a fait fuir tout les clients à cause des rires gras et incessants des hommes qui apprenaient à se connaître, mais ça soulageait grandement de rire avant de partir vers la mort. Après avoir fait quelques emplettes auprès de Terry, nous sommes reparti vers les montagnes. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit, il y faisait trop froid. J'avais un vague souvenir de mon ancienne incarnation, des hauteurs Gerudo où il y faisait aussi froid, mais je n'y suis jamais vraiment resté, préférant largement la caresse mordante du sable chaud du désert. Arrakis s'était très vite intégrée dans la troupe, elle discutait beaucoup avec Percival et Malik. Mais Tyl, lui, semblait plus sombre et inquiet que d'habitude. Lors d'une pause casse croûte, je l'ai pris à l'écart avec Link. Je savais que ma compagne trouverait plus facilement les mots pour lui parler.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tyl ? Tu ressemble à un effroi.

-Rien.

 _-Ne nous dis pas rien, depuis que tu as reçu l'épée tu es encore plus enfermé dans tes pensées._

-Il y a longtemps, Père possédait cette arme. Je la voulais plus que tout au monde. Je voulais la tenir dans ma main comme tout les chefs du clan l'avaient fait. Il m'a fait jurer de tout faire pour un jour être digne de la recevoir. J'ai accompli toutes les missions qu'il m'a attribué, j'ai suivi chacun de ses ordres, j'ai tué tellement de gens pour le bien de notre clan. Un jour, il me l'a donné en me confiant une mission avec. Je devais retrouver la personne qui avait volé le trésor de mon père et la tuer avec cette arme. Ça été la seule mission où j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas pu la tuer. Alors je lui ai rendu en disant que jamais je ne voulais recevoir cette arme si s'était pour faire se genre de mission. Tu sais se qu'il a fait.

J'ai secoué la tête.

-Il a sourit, avant de me frapper sur la tête avec le fourreau. Puis il m'a dit que j'avais tout compris et qu'il me la donnerait quand je serais prêt. Le problème, s'est que je ne me sens pas prêt du tout.

Link me glissa un regard.

-D'accord Tyl. Je vais te prouver que tu es prêt. Battons nous.

J'ai vu Link s'écraser le visage en soupirant, visiblement se n'est pas se qu'elle espérait, mais s'est se qu'il fallait pour montrer à Tyl une chose qu'il refusait de voir depuis toujours. Depuis que j'avais appris la vrai nature de Tyl, je mourrais d'envie de connaître son véritable potentiel. Je connaissais déjà celui de Link à travers les souvenirs de mes anciennes incarnations, mais pas celui Tyl. Un élu, que personne ne connaissait, d'une force que beaucoup ont choisi de bannir, mon sang de guerrière s'était mit à bouillir. Car il y a une chose que je déteste, voir quelqu'un qui a du potentiel le gâcher comme ça.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le loisir de réfléchir ou de refuser, il fallait qu'il le voit maintenant. Je lui ai fait trois attaques de taille qu'il esquiva plus qu'autre chose, j'ai créé une boule de magie et lui lançais dessus. Il l'a reçu en plein estomac, là j'ai enfin vu la leur combative imprégner son regard. A ma grande surprise, il n'a pas dégainé le tranche-vent, mais l'épée en acier qui trônait juste en dessous. D'un mouvement ample et rapide, il porta son attaque sur mon flan droit, je parais sans mal avec mon épée noire. La seconde d'après il était du côté gauche, il attaqua vivement, m'entaillant la hanche grâce au petit pas que j'ai fais de côté. Mais se fut un coup de poing dans le menton qui m'envoya en arrière. Il se jeta sur moi avec une vitesse folle, j'ai libéré ma magie pour le repousser. J'ai bondis sur mes pieds.

Je comprenais mieux, il pliait le temps pour qu'il se mette à son avantage par rapport à moi. C'était malin. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il ralentissait un peu, puiser dans sa magie demandait beaucoup de concentration.

Il se lança vers moi avec la même énergie, j'ai lancé une attaque magique se qui l'a fait ralentir, j'en ai profité pour l'attaquer avec mon épée. Il l'a vu au dernier moment, il tenta de reculer, mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui entailler l'épaule. Sa blessure était plus profonde que je ne le pensais de prime abord, car quand il posa sa main droite dessus, elle était couverte de sang. Il testa ses nerfs et ses réflexes, mais il préféra ne pas utiliser son bras. Je n'ai pas hésité à complètement lui priver de son bras. J'étais si prête du but, que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris se passait. La main griffue et vaporeuse avait arrêté ma lame avec autant d'aisance qu'un blocage avec une arme. Avec son épée dans la main droite, il a foncé vers ma gorge. C'est à se moment là que j'ai vu que ses yeux était complètement rouges, son iris n'était qu'une fente noire semblable à celle des reptiles. J'ai lâché mon épée avant de tomber à genou, tentant par la même de lui faucher les jambes. Il s'est volatilisé et réapparu à quelques pas de moi. Maintenant l'aura noire l'entourait complètement, comme dans le temple de l'eau, sauf qu'elle lui faisait paraître plus grand et lui faisait des cornes sur le front.

 _Je crois que je suis allée trop loin._

Sa main gauche tenait ma lame à présent. D'un bond, il fondit sur moi. J'ai eu le temps de voir Link s'interposer entre lui et moi, ma bouche déformé dans un cri de rage et de douleur. Mais à quelques centimètres de Link, il tomba en avant. Arrakis se tenait juste derrière lui, elle l'avait assommé avec un grand coup d'épée sur la nuque. J'ai laissé échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Link m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« _-Tu n'as rien ?!_

-Rien de grave, toi ?

- _Non, mais Tyl..._

Arrakis avait déjà demandé à se qu'on le transporte dans sa tente pour lui prodiguer les soins. Nous l'avons suivit. Tyl n'utilisait jamais d'armure en mission en dehors d'Hyrule, il portait souvent une combinaison moulante rouge semblable à celle de sa sœur, avec très peu de protections, où juste le nécessaire. Arrakis découpait le haut avant de complètement l'enlever, elle s'attaqua ensuite à laver la plaie et la recoudre. J'ai pu remarquer nombres de cicatrices sur le torse et les bras de Tyl, certaines descendaient même jusqu'en dessous de la taille.

 _-C'est quoi toutes ces cicatrices !_

-Le résulta de nombreux combats... Fit Arrakis évasive.

 _C'est de famille on dirait._

-Ça devrait aller, il est juste sonné, il reprendra connaissance dans la soirée. Continua Arrakis.

Cependant, l'une d'elle était plus grosse que les autres, elle se situait très près du cœur.

-Et celle là.

Arrakis avala sa salive.

-C'est Père qui lui a fait. Un jour, il a voulu faire comme toi, montrer à Tyl qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, que mal grès le sceau, il avait une capacité magique énorme. Ça s'est retourné contre lui. Mon frère à complètement perdu tout contrôle, il a attaqué tout le monde sans distinction à la planque, il en a tué quelques un, il a même créé une exposition si forte que ça a fait un trou dans la cour.

 _-Comment vous l'avez arrêté ?_

 _-_ Père a joué le chant de l'apaisement avec l'ocarina, il est redevenu humain.

Quand elle eu terminé sa suture, elle a sorti différentes herbes séchées en morceau, elle les mélangea dans un petit bol et y ajouta du miel, l'écrasant avec un petit mortier, le tout formant une pâte homogène puis elle l'étala sur la plaie.

-Après ça, il s'est juré de retrouver Impa pour faire sauter le sceau, pour ne plus a subir se genre de situations. Car même si il n'a aucun contrôle sur sa volonté, il garde en souvenir ses actes. Il n'en parle pas souvent, mais ils pèsent sur sa conscience, plus que les autres meurtres.

-Comment peut-il avoir tant de puissance si il a le sceau ?

-C'est une question que tu dois régler avec lui. Allez vous coucher, je vais veiller sur lui.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il faisait nuit, on s'est dirigé vers notre tente, puis je me suis affalée sur le lit de fortune. Link se colla contre moi, je lui passais les bras autour de la taille.

 _-J'ai cru que s'était la fin._

-Moi aussi.

Link me serra un peu plus, ses mains glissèrent sur mon dos pour enlever mon armure, j'ai fait de même avec sa tunique. Comme elle était belle ma chère femme, ses tétons durci par un désir qui la consumait. Nous nous sommes embrassé, nos langues dansant dans nos bouches, nos corps fiévreux de désir trop longtemps refoulé. Je quittais sa bouche embrassant son cou, descendant vers sa poitrine où je lui ai fait un magnifique suçon, je continuais mon parcours de baisers sur son ventre puis trouvais enfin son aine. Je l'embrassais avec une passion telle, qu'elle écarta instantanément les cuisses. Elle était déjà toute mouillée. Son point faible devant moi, je ne me suis pas gênée pour l'exploiter, lui faire comprendre à quel point son corps ne m'étais pas inconnu. Le goût de Link, de sa chaire imprégnait tout mon être. J'ai glissé tendrement mes doigts, puis j'ai fait appel à un peu de magie, jouant avec délice avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle était rouge de plaisir, corps contre le mien, elle m'embrassa avec passion. Son corps était si doux et chaud, caresser sa peau était un régal. Nous nous sommes séparée, presque à regret. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou et s'est endormie. Je n'ai pas tardé à faire de même.

J'ai été réveillé dans la nuit par de discrets bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient du camp, avec une douceur extrême j'ai quitté ma couche, puis j'ai vite rattrapé Tyl qui méditait face à la plaine.

« -Hé !

-Ganondorf ?!

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai mal à la tête.

J'ai ricané en m'assaillant.

-Comment tu as réussi à libérer autant de pouvoir si il est scellé ?

-Ah, ça, rigola le jeune homme. Tu sais, tout le monde à de la magie en eux, mais certains sont capable de l'utiliser et la rendre « réelle ». Ceux là doivent canaliser pour pouvoir lui donner forme. Imagine que ton pouvoir est contenu dans une jarre, le trop de magie afflue dans ton corps et en fonction de tes capacités à l'utiliser, tu renforce certaines parties de ton corps. Moi avec mon sceau, je peux utiliser la magie « en trop », mais cet excédant de magie me fais perdre tout contrôle car il influe sur mon "être" .

-Je vois... Tu sais, si j'utilise trop mon pouvoir, il me consume.

-Oui, je l'ai vu. Dans un autre axe du temps, je sais qu'il t'a fait perdre jusqu'à ton enveloppe charnelle, te transformant en entité maléfique remplie de haine et de soif de vengeance. Le Fléau.

-Se n'est pas parce que nous avons le pouvoir que nous sommes méchants, mais l'abus de celui ci qui nous rend méchant. Depuis que je suis avec Link...Je me sens...Apaisée. Il faudrait que tu te trouves une personne qui joue le même rôle.

Il s'allongea et eu un sourire heureux.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

-Je me rends compte qu'on a complètement oublié Ghirahim chez Link. Avouais-je

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à des hommes de confiance de l'escorter jusqu'à la planque.

-Il me tarde de découvrir cette « planque ! » »

Le lendemain, j'observais avec une bouffé de satisfaction, mes hommes échanger leurs savoirs. Helis enseignait aux autres comment bien se servir d'une hache, alors que Malik expliquait comment se déplacer avec discrétion et tuer sans être vu, à ma grande surprise Link donnait des cours d'escrime. Mais je remarquais qu'il manquait des gens, j'ai trouvé Mirar, Percival et Tyl ensemble à discuter du meilleur moyen d'utiliser la magie. Bien qu'aillant tout les trois une technique différentes, ils s'accordaient sur un point, la canalisation de celle ci. Je leur ai demandé à tous de se réunir, invitant Link, Malik, Helis, Tyl et Mirar de rester près de moi.

« -Bien. Conformément aux ordres, vous avez réussi à vous entendre. Je suis fière de vous. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Hier dans la nuit, j'ai demandé à Tyl de s'infiltrer dans la base ennemie, ils sont plus nombreux et connaissent bien le terrain. Mais, je constate que vous manipulez vos armes comme de vrais hommes, pas comme des coqs sûr d'eux. Notre but reste le même, rallier le bastion, seule la méthode change. Je ne veux pas éradiquer la menace. Non. Je veux rallier à ma cause les soldats qui y sont. Vous avez tous compris que nous sommes une bande d'emmerdeurs de première aux yeux de l'Alpha, mais lui n'est qu'un vieux prétentieux qui ne mérite plus de gouverner. Donc plus nous aurons d'hommes à nos côtés, mieux ça sera.

-Quel est le plan ? Demanda Arrakis.

-Je suis heureuse que tu pose la question... »

Les murs du bastion se distinguaient à peine dans la montagne enneigée, si bien que nous aurions pu passer à côté sans le voir. Les gars étaient placés comme je l'avais demandé, je me suis avancée seule vers la porte.

« -Hé vous ! Vous cherchez à vous suicider où quoi ? Cria un homme en armure sur les remparts.

-Nous voulons seulement parlementer. Affirmais-je.

-Parlementer... Ricana l'homme. Armé comme vous êtes. Permettez moi d'en douter.

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, j'ai vu des silhouettes se glisser sur les murailles.

-Rassurez vous Onox, j'ai beau être envoyé par l'Alpha, je ne répond plus à ses ordres. Tout se que je veux, c'est prendre la place qui me reviens de droit et mettre fin à cette caricature de règne.

-Eh bien rentrez que nous en discutions.

Les portes se sont ouvertes, nous sommes rentrés dans la cour, les hommes sur les remparts étaient prêt à nous canarder si on faisait un pet de travers.

-Alors, le célèbre Ganoindorf se tien devant moi. Commença Onox. Je suis presque honoré de votre visite.

-Je souhaiterais mettre vos compétences à mon service.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait penser que je vais accepter ? Je n'ai rien à y gagner.

-Je peux vous ramener dans votre époque, assura Tyl.

Le général se mit à rire.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire que je veux retourner dans mon époque. En plus je n'ai aucune preuve que vous pouvez le faire.

Tyl a fait apparaître un portail, il entraîna Onox dedans pendant deux minutes et y sont ressorti peu après.

-Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas y rester, hurla le cuirassé.

-Mes pouvoirs sont affaiblis, pour retrouver l'intégralité, je dois tuer une personne qui est protégée par le roi. Expliqua Tyl.

-Par où on commence ? Interrogea Onox. »

La troupe s'en était donnée à cœur joie, ils avaient purement et simplement saccagé la base, il ne restait plus rien. Alors que nous nous préparions à faire route vers la fameuse planque, il y a eu un tremblement de terre et une grande explosion. La plaque de glace où nous nous trouvions se scinda, nous séparant Link, Tyl et moi du reste du groupe, avant de nous faire tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Dans ma chute, je me suis cognée contre les parois du ravin avant d'être ensevelie par des éclats de glaces et de pierres. L'un d'eux m'écrasa complètement le visage.

* * *

« -Mon Seigneur, fit un espion du roi, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle. La troupe de Ganondorf a disparu au fond d'une crevasse.

-Y a t-il des survivants ?

-Aucun, nous avons pu récupérer quelques corps dont celui inanimé de votre fils.

-Tu peux disposer. »

L'espion s'est volatilisé.

Le roi se leva et marcha dans les couloirs, il poussa la grande porte en bois de la pièce où avait été entreposé les corps des soldats morts dans la chaîne d'Hébra. Dix. Seulement dix soldats sur les trente envoyés avaient été trouvé. Parmi eux, une lourde armure noire se détachait, prouvant que se soldat n'était pas n'importe qui. Le corps de Ganondorf comme l'avait promis l'espion. Triste fin pour l'héritier de l'Alpha. Le régent referma les portes, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il se dirigea vers le corps de son fils et commença à lui retirer son armure et à l'enfiler. Elle lui allait bien, il était fier. Mais il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le corps de son fils. Certes les soldats qui avaient ramassés son corps lui avait dit que s'était Ganondorf, au vu de l'armure qu'il portait, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui, même si son visage était méconnaissable avec les tonnes de gravats qui lui sont tombés dessus. Il se lança dans un rire sans fin. Oui, triste fin pour le 'fils' de l'Alpha.


	12. Chapitre 11

**11\. Le Temple oublié**

Une douleur lancinante me paralysais, je sentais le poids des débris de la paroi sur moi. Je pouvais bouger mes mains, mais pas ma jambe gauche ni me relever. Je ne savais pas où été le bas, ni le haut. Alors avec ma main libre, j'ai créé une petite boule de magie pour faire sauter les gravas. J'ai continué jusqu'à pouvoir complètement bouger mon bras. J'ai enlevé le pierres qui s'étaient écrasées sur ma poitrine pour pouvoir respirer. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai enfin pû me libérer complètement. Il y avait énormément de pierres et la brèche était trop profonde pour penser l'escalader. De plus, ma jambe gauche avait un angle étrange et j'avais très mal à la tête. J'ai vu une main s'extirper des décombres, j'ai rampé rapidement vers elle, dégageant comme je pouvais les éclats de glaces et de roches. Link émergea peu après, soulagée, je l'ai tiré de là. Elle avait eu plus de chance que moi, elle s'en tirait avec une épaule déboîté et une douleur à l'abdomen.

« _-Comment tu te sens ?_

-J'ai connu mieux. Attends, je vais remettre ton épaule en place.

J'ai placé une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa clavicule.

-Prête ? Inspire un grand coup.

Elle s'exécuta et j'ai vivement tiré dessus. Il y eu un crac, mais elle tenait bon.

 _-C'est mieux. Merci. »_

Mais il manquait Tyl. Dans ma chute, je l'ai vu tenter de créer un portail, mais un rocher lui était tombé dessus, le rendant inconscient. Link se leva pour partir à la recherche de notre ami, elle ne tarda pas à me faire de grand signe pour montrer qu'elle l'avait trouvé. J'ai rampé comme j'ai pu pour l'aider à déplacer les pierres et nous avons pu extraire notre ami sans mal. Il avait une grosse trace de sang qui lui courrait du front jusqu'à l'oreille et la blessure à son épaule s'était rouverte.

« -Bon sang Tyl, secoues toi il faut qu'on retourne à la surface. Ai-je fais à l'encontre du Yiga inconscient.

- _N'insiste pas, descendons plutôt de là, la paroi n'est pas stable et d'autres pierres peuvent tomber. »_

Elle avait raison, elle se baissa, j'installais Tyl sur son dos et elle dégringola la pente avec prudence. Je me suis relevée tant bien que mal, évitant de m'appuyer sur ma jambe cassée. Je me suis appuyée contre la paroi pour m'aider à avancer. Pour descendre la pente, je me suis laissée glisser sur les fesses, arrivant dans un grand espace dégagé. Le plafond était très haut, les murs et colonnes qui le composait semblaient très épais, un pont cassé en deux reliait deux murs ensemble, un arbre avait réussi à se faire un passage et poussait tranquillement avec le peu de lumière qui passait. Mais se qui m'attira le plus, s'était les carcasses rongées par la mousse d'imposantes machines, presque aussi hautes que moi, d'étranges dessins qui faisaient tout le tour et un trou béant sur la « tête ».

 _« -Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi ?_

-Aucune idée, ça semble être très ancien.

-C'est des Gardiens.

On s'est tourné vers Tyl qui avait reprit ses esprits.

-C'est que maintenant que tu te manifeste toi !

-Je fais se que je peux, cracha le jeune homme.

 _-C'est les machines conçues par tes ancêtres ! Elles ont l'air redoutables !_

-Elles le sont, je peux t'assurer ! Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas en état de marche. Ganondorf, approche un peu.

Je me suis exécutée. Il a tiré de sa sacoche un flacon, il tira sur le bouchon et une petite fée en est sortie pour soigner ma jambe cassée et soulager mes douleurs.

-Espèce de crétin ! Tu aurai dû l'utiliser sur toi.

-Moi, je vais bien. Je n'ai rien. Et puis, il faut que tu puisse marcher correctement pour explorer cet endroit.

 _-T'es pas bien où quoi, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici._

 _-_ Pas avant d'avoir vu le fond. »

Il se redressa avant de tituber maladroitement vers le fond de l'édifice. La progression était délicate, il fallait que l'on escalade les parois pour contourner les crevasses, puis le mur avec la petite ouverture en haut avant d'arriver dans une autre salle aux petites colonnes qui encadraient une allée donnant sur une porte. Et derrière, une gigantesque statue. Elle touchait presque le plafond. Elle avait les traits sereins d'une femme qui priait avec de grande ailles dans le dos. Devant elle, il y avait une plate forme rectangulaire avec des inscriptions qui courraient dessus.

« -Je vous fait la traduction.

 _Ici repose la Maîtresse du Temps qui discipline l'Ombre_

 _Que son nom sacré soit chanté_

 _Pour dissiper les Ténèbres qu'elle a engendré_

 _D'elle et sa largesse dépend l'ordre_

 _Qui règne dans ce monde_

 _En ce temple elle fut enfermé_

 _Pour protéger le monde qu'elle a créé_

 _Fragmentant le temps en ondes_

 _Ô Maîtresse de l'infini_

 _Veille sur moi qui se tiens devant toi_

 _Guide mon chemin loin des infamies_

 _Ô Déesse bien aimée Latoa_

 _-C'est le temple de l'Ombre ?_

-Oui. Il y en a eu d'autres, mais certains ont été rasés où transformés en autre chose.

-Comme celui de ton ancien village.

Il acquiesça.

-Ça vous dérange si on reste un peu.

J'ai haussé les épaules avec une grimace, un peu plus ou un peu moins.

Il se tourna vers la statue et pria quelques instant.

-Mon père disait que seuls les héros choisi par les déesses pouvaient entendre leurs voix. J'espère pouvoir entendre celle de Latoa au moins une fois.

Il est revenu vers nous, mais un portail noir contenant ce qu'il semblait être des centaines d'engrenages s'est matérialisé. Même pas eu le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passait que nous avons été aspiré par le portail. Nous avons atterri au centre d'une salle ronde entouré de torches avec une porte en pierre au motif Sheikah. J'ai vu Link devenir toute pâle et Tyl a rendu toute la bile qu'il pouvait. Le temple de l'Ombre, celui de Cocorico. Mais c'était étrange, il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun souffle, aucune chaleur, les flammes étaient figées dans leurs danse, une goutte d'eau qui tombait du plafond était suspendu dans les airs, tout était gris et terne.

« -C'est quoi ce bordel ? Cracha Tyl

-C'est comme si le temps avait cessé d'avancer.

- _Explorons le. »_

Les salles, les alcôves, chaque endroits de ce temple était figé, bloqué dans l'espace et le temps. Nul effroi, nul faucheuse pour nous barrer la route, juste des offrandes de fleurs immobiles et de nourritures immortelles. Quelque soit l'époque où nous étions, c'était avant l'arrivé de la famille royale et la reconversion du temple en salle de torture. Il fallait qu'on sorte, on a rebroussé chemin, mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. On dit souvent que quand il n'y a pas de sortie, il faut savoir s'en créer une. Link essayait de trouver des failles, j'ai bombardé les murs de magie et Tyl essayait de créer un portail. Mais toutes nos tentatives étaient vaines. Nous étions condamné.

 _Mais c'est un temple, il y a forcement une énigme à résoudre, un objet à trouver ou une illusion à dissiper._

-On est où là ? Demandais-je

-Ça ressemble au temple de l'Ombre alors je pense que nous sommes au temple de l'Ombre. Râla Tyl.

-Précisément Tyl, ça y ressemble. Mais quel était la spécialité du temple ?

- _Les illusions._

-Ouais, c'est ça. Qu'est-ce qui nous fait dire que nous sommes dans le « vrai » temple, nous sommes peut être coincé par des murs d'illusions. Il y a caché derrière ses murs, le moyen de retourner dans notre monde.

Nous sommes donc retourné visiter le temple, tâtant les murs et le sol, jusqu'à que Link passa au travers de l'un deux. Elle est ressortie nous faisant signe. On l'a suivi mais derrière le faux mur, il n'y avait que des pierres. Cependant l'une d'entre elle était différente, ses bords étaient trop réguliers pour être naturels et sa couleur était d'un bleu nuit profond. Elle ressemblait à une partie d'un engrenage.

-C'est quoi encore cette connerie. Râlais-je en la prenant.

-C'est un rouage de la porte du temps. Répliqua Tyl en me le prenant des mains. Avec ça on va pouvoir rentrer !

-C'est vrai !

-Mais, il nous faut les autres engrenages.

Alors nous avons retourné le temple de fond en comble, nous avons trouvé plusieurs morceaux tous éparpillés dans des salles masquées avec un mur d'illusion. Dans la pièce la plus au fond, j'avais repéré une fente, Tyl y glissa un engrenage, Link et moi les assemblions. C'était long et fastidieux mais nous avons réussi à refaire trois petit engrenages et un très imposant. Tyl plaça les deux autres petits dans les murs et le dernier au centre de la structure. Rien ne s'est produit. Alors Tyl a fait appel à toute la magie qu'il pouvait pour activer le portail, une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

-Ça _suffit ! Tu en fais trop._

-Non Link. Laisse le.

 _-Mais..._

-Continue, donne tout se que tu peux.

A bout de souffle il acquiesça. Il déploya toute sa magie, l'entourant encore une fois de son aura noire, ses cornes sur le front apparurent et ses yeux sont devenu rouges avec leurs iris reptilienne. Il relâcha sa magie sur le portail. Et là, enfin, les engrenages bougèrent, ils se fragmentèrent en petits carrés puis prirent la forme d'une silhouette. La magie de Tyl affluait toujours vers la silhouette qui prenait forme humaine. Quand elle changea enfin de forme, elle avait l'apparence d'une femme sans age, drapé d'une robe sans fin violette. Il y eu un bruit, comme du verre brisé, ou celui qu'aurait pu produire une étoile filante, dans le lointain, se n'était que son rire.

 ** _-Salut mon cher élu, cela fait des milliers de saisons que j'attends ce moment._**

Tyl se releva, il n'osait pas regarder la Déesse dans les yeux.

 ** _-Mon cher prodige, lèves les yeux vers moi. Bien. Vous m'avez presque libéré de mes chaînes. Mon pouvoir est encore maintenu par le sceau de mes sœurs, mais le temps et l'ombre reprennent leurs courses._**

Autour de nous, les offrandes se fanaient, tombaient poussière, les murs se dissolvaient petits à petits, tombant en morceaux sur le sol avant d'être recouvert par des herbes, puis par de la mousse. Bientôt nous avons retrouvé le décor du temple Oublié.

 ** _-Je sais combien ça été difficile, tous ces obstacles, toutes ces restrictions. Mais il le fallait, il fallait te forger, prouver ta valeur. Et tu l'as fait. Oh combien je suis fière de toi mon très cher élu._**

Elle jeta un regard qui se perdait dans le vide. Non. Non, plutôt à travers le temps et les ténèbres qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir.

 ** _-Il faut faire vite, le danger se rapproche. Tiens, je te rends ta magie et te libère du carcan qui te maintien. Mais sache que tu n'as pas encore trouvé toute ta puissance._**

Elle a tendu la main vers Tyl et aussitôt, le magie violette influa en lui.

 ** _-Nous nous nous reverrons. »_**

Son essence s'évapora, ne laissant rien derrière elle que le vide et le silence. Tyl lui, semblait plus existant que jamais, l'aura violette de la déesse le nimbant tout entier. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réaliser quoi que se soit que deux flèches de lumière se sont plantées dans la poitrine de Tyl,le faisant tomber à la renverse, je me suis tournée pour faire face à notre assaillant, c'était l'amure fantôme, elle planta son épée de lumière dans ma poitrine avant de prendre Link sous son bras et disparaître. Quand j'ai senti ma vie lentement faiblir, j'ai regretté l'instant ou j'avais dû me séparer de mon armure.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Pour les 32 ans de The Legend Zelda 3**

 **12\. La cité Gerudo**

« -J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit en vie, elle a quand même eu une épée planté dans la poitrine !

-Attends, c'est pas n'importe qui, c'est quand même Ganondorf ! On la tue pas comme ça.

-N'empêche ! Elle et le gamin du chef, ils sont doués ! J'espère juste qu'il va survivre. Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point.

-T'inquiètes, il a été placé dans une relique Sheikah, un genre de truc pour tout soigner.

-Ouais, mais Bongo, il le quitte plus.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et les ai braqué sur les types qui papotaient à côté.

-Oh regarde Nayuta, elle est réveillée !

-J'ai vu Kohga, t'excite pas ! Pardonnez le, c'est un de vos plus grand fan.

Je me suis relevée un peu groggy, je reconnaissais les pierres du désert Gerudo, le style Yiga en plus. J'en ai donc conclu que j'étais dans « la planque » que Tyl me parlait.

-Où est Link ? Et Tyl.

-Il faut mieux que tu parles avec le chef. Assura Nayuta. Je vais t'y conduire. »

Il m'a guidé dans le dédale de couloirs vers le fond du repère, les murs avaient changés, ils étaient noirs et lisses, avec des dessins semblables à ceux des Gardiens, Tyl était placé en son centre dans un petit bassin rempli d'un liquide bleu scintillant. Nayuta quitta la pièce, je me suis approchée silencieusement de Bongo qui veillait sur son fils. Il était très pâle, tout son avant bras droit était noir ainsi que les deux plaies dans son abdomen, là où étaient les flèches.

« -Comment il va ?

-Son état est grave. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne survive pas à ses blessures.

Même si sa voix ne tremblait pas, je sentais la profonde tristesse de Bongo.

-Comment sommes nous arrivé ? Il nous a téléporté ?

-Oui. Vous avez atterri dans la cour hier soir. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Après avoir réussi à rallier Onox, Tyl les a fait passer par son portail pour qu'ils arrivent ici.

-Oui, il y avait tout le monde.

-J'avais demandé à Tyl de nous téléporter à la cité Gerudo pour tenter d'avoir plus d'information sur mon trident. Mais avant, il fallait qu'on se fasse passer pour mort, alors j'ai habillé un cadavre avec mon armure, Tyl et Link ont fait de même. Seulement au moment de créer le portail, il y a eu une explosion, on s'est retrouvé au fond d'une crevasse très profonde. Nous l'avons exploré pour tenter de trouver un moyen de partir, Tyl nous a expliqué que s'était le temple Oublié, il y avait des carcasses de Gardiens et une statue de Latoa. Au fond, on a été happé par une illusion, nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le temple de l'Ombre au village Cocorico. Nous avons libéré la déesse qui a rendu son pouvoir à Tyl, puis une armure fantôme nous a attaqué Tyl et moi, puis elle a enlevé Link.

-Je vois. Vous vous êtes retrouvé à l'ancien emplacement du village Cocorico, avant que la famille royale nous extermine, notre village était là bas. Ils s'y sont installé mais ni sont pas resté longtemps, les âmes tourmentés des notre hantaient ces lieux, alors ils ont recréé un autre village Cocorico au sud, loin de l'ancien village. L'armure fantôme est une incarnation de Zelda, il peut la manipuler et lui faire exécuter tout se qu'il souhaite. Il a enlevé Link pour tenter de le faire revenir de son côté.

-Mon épée, je ne l'ai plus.

-On t'as trouvé comme ça.

-Il a dû me la prendre pendant que je me vidais de mon sang. Mais, comment j'ai pu survivre ?

-C'est une épée de lumière, même si tu uses de magie noire et que tu es l'incarnation humaine de Demise, tu reste un Héros de la déesse et l'épée de lumière t'as reconnu comme tel, elle n'a pu que te « blesser ».

-Et pour Tyl ?

-Hélas, il l'est l'incarnation des ténèbres, même si la déesse a libéré Tyl, les flèches de lumières sont des armures redoutables. Il y a très peu de chance pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant. »

Je comprenais mieux le noir sur son corps, c'était dû à la magie de lumière, elle le ronge, lui grignote sa vie petit à petit, il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour arracher les flèches avant de créer un portail pour nous sauver.

 _« L'autre » Ganondorf avait raison, je suis faible, je me suis trop reposée sur mes alliés._

J'ai soupiré en voyant le noir gagner petit à petit du terrain sur le corps de Tyl.

 _C'est pas en restant ici que je vais trouver une solution, notre plan est en marche, je ne peux pas me permettre de tout faire foirer._

« -Les hommes sont prêts ?

-Ils n'attendent plus que ton signal.

J'ai quitté la pièce, quand Bongo m'a interpellé.

-Sois prudente. »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Qu'aurais-je pu dire de toute façon. Notre plan avait beau être simple, il était risqué.

En sortant de la pièce, j'ai vu Arrakis qui pleurait dans un coin. Je me suis avancée vers elle.

« -Tu as toujours la tenue Gerudo que tu as donné la dernière fois ?

-Oui.

-Bien, sors la moi. Quand tu auras fini, je veux que tu trouves mon cheval et que tu me l'apportes à la cité Gerudo.

Elle renifla une dernière fois et s'exécuta. J'ai enfilé la tenue, récupéré un bouclier et un morse des sables puis j'ai foncé vers la cité de mon peuple. En conduisant le morse, je me demandais comment elles allaient m'accueillir, est-ce qu'elles allaient m'étriper sur place sans demander leur reste ou m'accepteraient-elles comme l'une des leur. J'en doutais, mais je le souhaitais. La cité était devant moi, j'ai fais accélérer le morse, le tournoi commençait le lendemain, je ne pouvais pas perdre plus de temps. Une fois arrivé devant les portes, j'ai lâché la bête qui a disparu dans le désert, les gardes de l'entrée m'ont laissé passer sans problème. Quelle étrange sensation. Cela faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cette ville et pourtant, je m'y sentais chez moi, alors que je l'ai quitté pour marcher sur Hyrule sans un regard en arrière la dernière fois que j'y étais. J'ai repéré la salle où se trouvait la souveraine, je m'y suis approchée tranquillement, pensant que ça allait être comme avec les deux sentinelles de la porte principale.

«-Halte ! Personne n'a le droit de voir la chef aujourd'hui !

-T'es qui toi d'ailleurs, je t'ai jamais vu dans la cité !

-Laissez moi passer, il faut que je lui parle, c'est urgent.

Elles ont sorti leur armes.

-Répond nous, qui es-tu ? Encore un de ces voïs que ce fait passer pour une vaï.

-Je suis une vaï tout se qu'il y a de naturelle- _du moins en théorie-_ alors laisse moi passer. Il faut que je lui parle.

-Tu as compris ?! C'est que tu es une vrai Gerudo. Mais les ordres restent les mêmes. Tu ne peux pas rentrer.

-Bon sang ! Mais dans qu'elle langue il faut vous le dire ! Je ne sais pas se qui me retiens de...

-En voilà du remue ménage, que se passe t-il ? Fit une jeune Gerudo d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

-Il faut que je te parle chef, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Criais-je mal grès moi.

-Qui te dis que je suis celle que tu penses.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, il faut que je retrouve mon arme, sinon, la famille royale va remonter sur le trône et tout sera perdu.

-Oh... Mais dis moi qui es-tu, j'ai l'impression de te connaître.

-Je suis Ganondorf Dragmire, autrefois Mandrag Ganon.

Les sentinelles se sont figées d'effroi, leurs lances toujours pointé sur moi.

-C'est pas n'importe quel nom que tu nous balance là. Tu crois sérieusement que nous allons te laisser rentrer parce que tu connais ce nom.

J'essayais de me maîtriser, mais la colère et l'impatience commençaient à gagner du terrain, j'apercevais du coin de l'œil ma marque briller sur le plat de ma main.

-Bon, calme toi, je vais te recevoir.

-Saksak.[Merci]

Les gardes s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer, elle m'a conduite dans un petit salon juste à côté du trône et congédia ses soldates.

-Pardonne notre scepticisme, mais des soldats ont tenté plusieurs fois de pénétrer dans notre cité pour tenter de capturer les notre. Toutes ne sont pas stériles ici et il n'y a pas que des Gerudo. Mais je manques à tout mes devoirs. Je m'appelle Vanasha, souveraine de Gerudo. Alors tu cherches une arme, qu'est-ce qu'il te fais dire que nous l'avons ?

-C'est Tyl, un ami à moi qui m'a dit que vous la cachiez.

-Tyl ?! Tu le connais ! Demanda t-elle en se levant.

-O...Oui.

-Oh si c'est lui...Qui t'envoies. Il m'a demandé de garder une lance, ça ne peut être que ça. Bon suis moi. »

Elle m'a conduit dans les sous-sols, il y avait des cimeterres, des boucliers, des arcs, des espadons et des lances Gerudo tous présentés sur des statues de soldates, il y avait aussi des coffres avec le symbole de la tribu. Cependant l'un d'eux était différent, il portait le motif Yiga. J'ai reporté mon attention sur le statue dans le fond. Je ne saurais dire si j'étais fière ou gênée, mais elle me représentait traits pour traits, mais bien sûr en version masculine. Il brandissait fièrement le trident.

« -Il m'avait prévenu qu'un jour tu viendrais la chercher. »

Je l'ai pris, elle était lourde mais très maniable. J'ai fais quelques passe afin de vérifier l'équilibre et la puissance de l'arme. J'étais satisfaite de retrouver mon arme.

J'observais Vanasha, elle était très belle et très féminine, bien qu'aillant une musculature développé.

 _Je crois que je peux lui demander._

« -Vanasha, j'aurai un autre service à te demander, je veux avoir une véritable apparence de femme.

Elle était surprise, je la comprenais, je lui demandais une arme et cinq minute après de faire de moi une femme.

-Euh... Je ne comprends pourquoi mais oui, suis moi. »

On est allée dans ses quartiers privés, elle a fait couler un bain, j'ai essayé de répliquer, mais elle m'a quasiment jeté à l'eau, puis j'ai eu le droit au meilleur massage du monde, suivi d'une manucure, pédicure, maquillage et habillage pour terminer par une nouvelle coupe. Elle râlais après mes cheveux courts, elle m'avait donc installé des extensions, me faisant une longue crinière, comme celle de mon double dans le temple de l'eau. Voilà, je ressemblais à une vrai femme, mais j'avais un souci avec mes chaussures. Il y avait des talons. A marcher toutes sa vie avec des bottes, passer à des talons était un poil trop extrême, j'ai réussi à ne pas les avoir au prix d'un énième sacrifice. Je devais rester prendre le repas avec elles. J'ai accepté. Pour une fois que les membre de mon peuple me considérais comme l'un(e) des leurs. Je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche.

« -Dis moi Ganondorf, tu as dis que tu es une amie de Tyl ? Il t'a rencontré en mission toi aussi ?

-Non, j'ai grandi dans le palais, j'ai été élevée comme un homme pour satisfaire l'orgueil de l'alpha .

-Oh, je vois. A t-elle fait soulagée.

-C'était quoi cette mission pendant laquelle vous vous êtes rencontré ? M'amusais-je

-Oups, je crois que j'en ai trop dis. Ça n'a aucune importance. Il y a quelques années, il y a eu une épidémie, on a fait appel à un soigneur. Il nous a proposé des remèdes mais le prix était exorbitant. Mes soldates avaient entendu parler d'un trésor caché chez les Yigas. Je suis donc allée leur dérober. Quand j'ai vu que le chef avait envoyer un seul combattant, je me suis dis qu'il ne devait pas trop y tenir, mais quand je lui ai fais face, j'ai vite changé d'avis. Il m'a défait avec une facilité déconcertante, mais au moment de me porter le coup de grâce, je lui ai avoué pourquoi j'avais volé le trésor. Je l'ai vu ranger son tranche-vent et me dire de partir. Je ne voyais pas son visage à cause du masque de Yiga qu'il portait, mais j'avais compris qu'il était jeune. Je suis donc partie avec le coffre. Seulement, plus loin, le soigneur avait prévenu les soldats et commençait à vouloir emmener des filles. C'est là que le Yiga masqué est apparu. Il les a tous éliminés. Sans exception. Quand je lui ai demandé se que je pouvais faire pour le remercier, il m'a demandé de lui rendre le coffre. Se que j'ai fais à contre cœur. Deux jour plus tard, j'ai vu arriver Tyl avec un coffre rempli de remèdes. Depuis se jour, dès qu'il peut, il vient me voir. Je...Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

-Je vois...

Je repensais à cet épisode où une troupe d'alpha avaient disparue sans crier gare, d'ailleurs quelques jours avant la disparition de la troupe, Tyl était parti en mission solitaire et à son retour, il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Je sais maintenant vers qui elles allaient. Je comprenais mieux le sourire qu'il avait eu quand je lui ai dis qu'il devait se trouver quelqu'un.

-La sœur de Tyl est apothicaire. Elle a dû vous confectionner ces remèdes.

-Ah, voilà. Il n'a pas voulu me dire d'où ils venaient et n'a pas demandé d'argent, je comprends mieux.

-Mais dis moi tu sais se qu'il y avait dans ce coffre ? Ça devait avoir une grande valeur pour que Bongo envoie Tyl le chercher.

-Je sais se qu'il y avait, mais je crois que la valeur avait été surestimé. Il n'y avait que des bananes lames. »

Je suis partie dans un fou rire qui m'a fait très mal aux côtes, à en juger par l'expression de Vanasha elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. J'avais appris à mes dépend, que c'était le fruit préféré du chef des Yigas. Mais pour la crédibilité des membres, j'ai préféré m'abstenir de tout commentaire et trinquais avec ma nouvelle amie.


	14. Chapitre 13

****Pour les 32 ans de The Legend Zelda 3****

 **13\. Le duel**

« -Tu es sûre de ne pas rester plus, la fête commence tout juste et il fait déjà bien sombre.

Je montais sur la scelle de mon cheval qui m'attendait à extérieur de la cité.

-J'ai déjà trop tardé, le tournoi débute dans quelques heures.

-En tout cas tu es la bienvenue. Les filles t'ont adoré, je penses même qu'elle te considère comme leurs sœur.

-Merci Vanasha, il y a plusieurs siècles, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, si elles auraient pu, elles m'auraient découpé en rondelles.

-Tu n'es pas l'homme qui a vécu ici dans un lointain passé.

-Si, d'une certaine façon. Enfin, il faut que j'y aille.

-Attends. J'ai conscience que s'est une question un peu tardive mais Tyl n'est pas avec toi, j'ai cru comprendre d'après se qu'il voulait bien me raconter que vous êtes ensemble lors des missions.

-Vanasha, je vais être franche avec toi, il est dans un état précaire.

-Oh non...

-Mais, je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir, il a encore une mission à accomplir, et puis, il est fort.

-Je ne te retiens pas plus.

-Tu es une bonne chef pour les filles, j'espère que nos relations continueront comme ça quand je monterais sur le trône d'Hyrule.

-Saksak [Merci ]. Savir ma vaharu. [c'est complètement de mon invention, j'ai pris des mots gerudos déjà existants et les ai manipulés, ça veux dire bonne chance ma sœur].

-Saksak, sav'orr[Bonsoir]. »

J'ai éperonné mon cheval qui a filé vers la plaine. Sur le chemin, un brasero avait été installé, j'ai tiré une flèche enflammée dessus et il brilla comme un feu de joie. Très vite, dans les montagnes dans les forêts, d'autres s'allumèrent. Mon signal avait été relayé dans tout Hyrule, bientôt, mes hommes se chargeraient des soldats alpha trop proche de mon père et ceux qui étaient fidèles à Zelda.

Plus j'approchais de la ville, plus les combats dans les rues s'intensifiaient, certains villageois fuyaient, ceux que mes hommes avaient réussi à convaincre combattaient tant bien que mal à leurs côtés.

C'est avec une joie à peine contenu que je retrouvais Malik, Percival, Hergo, Farley mais aussi, Helis, Mirar, Onox et surtout Vaati, Xanto et Ghirahim qui n'ont pas fait de remarque sur ma tenue mal grès les regards moqueurs.

« -Il y a une fête ou quoi ? Plaisantais-je

-On allait quand même pas te laisser t'amuser toute seule ! Ricana Ghirahim.

-Mais avant de t'attaquer au tournoi, il faut que tu vois ça. »

Mirar m'a tendu un parchemin invitant TOUS les hommes à se mesurer à l'alpha, grande première dans l'histoire, sans compter qu'un lot très spécial était attribué à l'heureux gagnant, en plus de pouvoir prétendre au trône, une jeune vierge répondant au nom de Link serait gracieusement offerte pour permettre au nouveau régent de donner une belle et longue descendance.

J'ai senti la colère m'envahir, j'ai brûlé le parchemin avec ma magie et je me suis lancée vers l'amphithéâtre. Ils me suivaient tous calmes et prêts à se battre, les quelques soldats qui nous barraient la route se retrouvaient défait par mes compagnons, m'ouvrant le passage. J'étais fixée sur mon objectif, il allait payer pour ça. Nos opposants tombaient sans que je n'ai besoin de bouger le petit doigt. L'amphithéâtre était devant moi, je bousculais le garde qui m'interdisait l'accès du fait que j'étais une femme. Respectant la coutume avant le combat contre l'alpha, je devais décliner mon identité.

« -Moi, Ganondorf Dragmire, héritière du seigneur de guerre, FILLE de l'alpha dominant, je te défie en duel. Criais-je en pointant ma lance ver l'alpha.

L'assemblée se leva comme un seul homme, criant vociférant insultes, calomnies, réclamant que je sorte ou que je meurs. Un solda se jeta sur moi, avec l'autre bout de la lance, je lui fauchais les jambes, il s'écroula avant que je ne l'empale au sol, puis je retirais la lance sous les cris estomaqués de la foule.

-Moi, répliqua mon géniteur en amenant le silence, Caïus Merphilius, fils de Pletor Merphilius, héritier des seigneurs de guerre et des alpha d'antan, j'accepte ce duel, ma fille. »

Les spectateurs ont retenu leur souffle, il venait d'assumer publiquement que j'étais bien sa fille et héritière, mais aussi pour la première fois depuis son intronisation, nous avions entendu son nom complet. Chaque année, quand le tournoi commençait et qu'un concurrent se présentait, lui se contentait de répondre « j'accepte », si bien que son prénom avait disparu des mémoires.

Je me suis donc avancée dans un silence de plomb.

« - Avant de commencer, as-tu quelque chose à dire ?

-Je remarque que vous ne vous gênez pas, mon armure vous va.

-En effet, quand j'ai vu le cadavre, je me suis servi. Quoi de plus naturel, il était mort il n'en avait plus besoin. Mais quelle surprise quand j'ai vu que c'était un mâle, les autres s'y sont pris facilement.

-L'idée d'utiliser Link comme appât viens de vous ou de Zelda ?

-Zelda était contre cette idée, pesta le roi, mais en lui expliquant que ça pouvait te faire sortir de ta cachette l'intéressait. Mais se n'était pas vraiment un appât pour toi, plus pour la populace. D'ailleurs n'as-tu rien remarqué ?

-L'amphithéâtre est plein à craquer, vous saviez que je viendrais sous ma véritable identité.

-Disons que je l'espérais fortement, et tu ne m'as pas déçu.

 _A quoi joue t-il ? Il me provoque tout en se rendant amical, il m'explique trop bien les choses._

-J'ignore quel est votre plan, mais il est grand temps d'en finir.

-Je n'attendais que ça. »

Avant de m'engager dans le duel, j'ai fait un rapide résumé de se que j'avais pu observer de mon adversaire. Mal grès son age avançant, il arrivait toujours à empoigner son espadon royal avec une force contrôlée, mon armure qu'il avait récupéré ne l'entravait pas, son regard bien que fatigué brillait de détermination et d'impatience, il était calme et posé bien que gonflé d'orgueil.

 _Son avantage est l'armure qui lui confère une solide protection où moi je n'ai rien, son épée n'est pas dangereuse avec son tranchant, c'est plutôt si il arrive à l'abattre de tout son poids sur moi qui me briserai les os, voir me serait fatal. Je peux le maintenir à distance avec ma lance. Il est moins rapide, mais il a la sagesse de l'age. Mais son orgueil le rend trop sûr de lui, je peux en tirer parti. Si les souvenirs de mes anciennes vies m'ont appris quelque chose, s'est qu'à être trop imbu de soi même peux nous nuire, voir nous coûter la vie._

J'ai tenté de lui asséner un coup de trident dans la jugulaire, mais il esquiva rapidement en se portant sur ma gauche, il lança son épée vers mes côtes, je me suis baissée puis terminais par une roulade pour m'éloigner un peu. Il chargea vers ma tête, j'ai pointé mon arme sur lui, il esquiva, mais c'était une feinte, je lui transperçais l'épaule gauche. J'avais réussi à trouver la jointure de l'armure me permettant de le priver complètement de l'usage de son bras. Étant droitier, ce n'était pas un problème, mais son espadon était trop lourd pour une seule main. Pourtant sa main droite ne tremblait pas du poids imposant de l'épée. Il en profita pour soulever le sable avec un coup de pied bien placé, non seulement il m'avait aveuglé, mais il avait réussi à me frapper. Pas fort car il avait mal calculé la distance, mais suffisamment pour me faire chuter complètement au sol. J'ai entendu ses pas dans le sable derrière le brouhaha du public qui appréciait le combat au delà de l'imaginable. Quand il fut assez prêt de moi, j'ai fauché ses jambes. J'ai entendu le bruit mat de l'armure sur le sol, je me suis redressée vivement puis lui plantais la pointe de mon arme dans se que je pensais être l'aine, seulement il avait réussi à se déplacer je lui sectionnais donc les ligaments du genou.

On aurai pu croire que ça suffirait à le calmer, mais il se leva vivement pour me porter une attaque de biais. Je n'ai pas réagi assez vite, sa lame me percuta les côtes, j'ai senti la douleur qui accompagnait le bruit horrible des os brisés. Du sang maculait ma tunique et une entaille commençait à s'ouvrir. Il fallait que j'en finisse. Mais, il se lança vers ma gorge. J'ai créé une boule de magie, lui lançant au visage, j'en profitais pour l'attaquer. Je ne sais pas si c'est la douleur ou son esquive, mais au lieu de rencontrer son visage, ma lame lui sectionna le bras droit. Son membre tomba au sol emportant avec lui son espadon. Là, n'importe quel soldat aurait accepté sa défaite et aurait demandé grâce, mais pas l'alpha. Avec sa jambe valide, il jeta l'épée en l'air et l'attrapa au vol dans sa bouche. Avec une rapidité et une précision impossible, il me plaqua au sol, mes côtes m'ont arrachés un cri de douleur en tombant. Ramenant ma jambe vers le haut, je lui tapais le menton, son espadon fila plus loin dans l'arène. Le saisissant à la gorge, je le soulevais en même temps que je me redressais, je serrais de toutes mes forces sa carotide, sa jambe valide tentant de me donner des coups pour me faire lâcher. Mon trident toujours à porté, je lui enfonçais dans la jointure sur le devant du plastron. J'ai senti le sang couler sur ma main, ses yeux cherchant en vain à comprendre se qui lui arrivait. Fatiguée de le porter je le jetais devant moi. En tombant au sol, j'ai remarqué que les couleurs se ternissaient, la foule se leva dans une lenteur impossible avant de si figer dans sa course. Le temps n'avait plus son cours. Tout comme dans le temple Oublié.

« -Alors c'est décidé, cracha le régent.

-En effet.

-Ha ah ! J'aurais pu jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout alors. Parfait.

-Que voulez vous dire, lui demandais-je en m'approchant.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu du pouvoir, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Mais je voulais plus que tout surpasser mon père qui avait tout vu et tout fait, faisant passer mes exploits pour les siens. Pfeuh, quel bêtise. Je me suis vraiment comporté comme lui au final, comme un salaud qui profite de sa situation, comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer. Mais c'était écrit, je devait le faire, pour toi, pour la génération future. Tu leur à bien montrer durant notre combat. Bravo. Tu as su te détacher de ton passé, moi je n'ai jamais réussi.

-Vous savez qui je suis.

-Je l'ai toujours su, même si ton apparence avait changé, je savais que tu étais lui, Ganondorf, le Gerudo qui s'est opposé à la famille royale, celui qui à fait trembler les plus valeureux guerriers et forcé Zelda à user de son pouvoir pour canaliser maintes fois ta colère. Ganondorf ne meurt jamais. Il revient toujours.

Je remarquais que le décor reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs et les spectateurs reprenaient leurs ascension.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux. Mourir...De ta main... Est le plus beau...Des cadeaux...Pour moi. Bravo Ganondorf, je suis si fière de toi... »

Sa main gauche chuta entre lui et moi. Ses yeux continuaient à me fixer, mais ils ne me voyaient plus. La dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, pourtant elle se répercutait dans les murs de l'amphithéâtre. Je me suis redressée, faisant face à la foule. Tyl était apparu dans le cercle de sable et s'avança vers moi, un large sourire sur le visage.

« -ACCLAMEZ NOTRE NOUVELLE REGENTE ! »

Puis se fut l'explosion de joie. Il scandèrent mon nom, hurlaient mon titre de régente à tue tête. La foule était en délire. Les soldats rendaient les armes, s'agenouillant devant moi.

« -J'ai failli perdre patience Tyl !

-Un vrai héros arrive toujours à point nommé pour reprendre les choses en main, n'est-pas ?

Il a sorti son petit flacon avec sa fée qui soigna mes blessures. J'ai baissé les yeux vers le cadavre de mon père.

-Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard.

Il claqua des doigts et deux Yigas sont apparus devant moi.

-Emmenez le au repaire, veillez à se que personne ne s'en approche sous aucun prétexte.

Les sous fifres s'exécutèrent.

-Je vous laisse vous charger de ramener l'ordre. Murmurais-je mal grès moi à Ghirahim et les autres qui se sont empressés de le faire.

-Il a Link, Zelda est au château.

-Père m'a prévenu, on a pas de temps à perdre. »

Il créa un portail, nous sommes passé au travers pour nous retrouver dans le hall du palais. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à passer la porte du fond pour rejoindre les appartements où avait dû se réfugier Zelda, Impa nous barrait la route, presque sagement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un geste vers mon épée que Tyl s'était interposé entre Impa et moi.

« -Tu as mieux à faire que de te battre contre elle.

J'ai alors découvert avec un certain dégoût, qu' Impa elle aussi s'était travesti en homme pour se rapprocher du roi déchu.

-Tyl.

-Tu as eu ton combat, m'a fait le jeune Yiga le regard ayant déjà viré au reptilien, alors laisse moi avoir le mien !

-Tu ne t'en tirera pas ! Cracha Impa en fonçant sur moi. »

Tyl créa un portail en un fragment de seconde avant de me pousser dedans. Je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la salle qui se ferma avec une énorme herse, me séparant définitivement de mon ami. Il répliqua aisément les coups d'épée de Impa. Il avait raison comme toujours. Il attendait se combat de puis trop longtemps. Je fonçais donc vers les appartements royaux.

Zelda jouait sa berceuse sur sa maudite harpe, même dans ce monde elle me tapait sur le système. Link était inconsciente dans un espèce de cristal.

« -L'heure est enfin arrivée. Tu es venue m'apporter le fragment de triforce que tu détiens ?

-Tu me connais bien mal si tu crois que je vais te la céder aussi facilement. Ricanais-je.

-Je vois. C'est bien dommage.

Les notes de la berceuse s'évaporèrent dans les airs, le cristal se changea en armure fantôme, collant à la peau de ma bien aimée. Elle ouvra les yeux d'un blanc immaculé.

-Décidément tu me pique toutes mes idées, aucune imagination !

Link se rua sur moi avec une rage à peine contenue. Je parais et rendais les coups avec facilité.

-C'est tout se que tu sais faire élue du courage, crachais-je, je t'ai connu avec plus de mordant que ça ! »

Elle se jeta sur moi, ses coups étaient plus violents et précis, elle a même réussi à très légèrement me blesser. Je répliquais avec assurance et détermination, si je réussissais à suffisamment la blesser sans la tuer, alors je pourrais me charger de Zelda. Une taillade la força à faire un pas de recul, je chargeais sur elle tel un fauve. Le bruit du métal, le choc de nos épées faisaient fibrer les fibres de mon corps. Elle attaqua de front, j'ai reculé mais je me suis heurtée au mur, elle en profita pour lancer sa lame sur ma tête. J'ai créé une petite boule de magie et lui envoyais dans le visage, j'ai profité de sa désorientation pour passer derrière elle pour l'assommer. Alors qu'elle tombait, j'ai été soulevé par derrière par une autre armure que Zelda avait dû invoquer. Il était là face à moi j'étais impuissante. Il a tendu la main au dessus de la mienne, j'ai d'abord senti des fourmillements qui se muèrent bientôt en griffures qui m'arrachaient les os. Mes nerfs lâchaient un à un, je sentais mon pouvoir me quitter, j'ai poussé un cri de désespoir et de douleur.

Une longue épée nous a frôlé à quelque centimètres avant de se briser dans le mur du fond. L'armure qui me maintenait se vaporisa, je suis tombée avant d'aller vers Link en pur reflex protecteur. Tyl se tenait là face à Zelda qui avait une petite entaille sur la joue.

« -Te voilà enfin être impur qui souille et corrompt tout se qu'il touche. Tu as fini par te frayer un chemin et te procurer un corps mortel. J'attendais justement ce moment, car vois tu je suis rentré en possession de la triforce au complet. Je vais enfin pouvoir te sceller à tout jamais.

Zelda invoqua donc le pouvoir du triangle d'or qui se matérialisa.

Link a choisi ce moment pour enfin se réveiller, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits. Zelda a sorti son arc de lumière et nous visait tout les trois avec une flèche pour chacun. Il décocha. Tyl claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître un portail qui les goba avant de disparaître. Il matérialisa un arc noir avec les flèches de Zelda.

 _« **-L'ombre née de la lumière**._

Puis tira. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait raté sa cible, mais les flèches se fichèrent sur la matérialisation du triangle d'or.

-NON ! Hurla l'élu de la sagesse. Vous allez payer pour ça !

Une armé d'armures fantôme est apparue sous nos yeux et chargea vers nous. Je découpais les membres des pantins de Zelda, Link toujours à mes côtés.

-Link! cria l'ancienne divinité. Comment oses-tu te détourner de moi !

-Il est temps que tu accepte la réalité, cria Link de sa vrai voix, je ne suis plus ton serviteur, je suis libre ! »

Ayant retrouvé une force inouïe, ma compagne est moi dégagions le passage.

Tyl frissonnait et prenait forme, il aspirait les parcelles de vies luminescentes de l'océan de cadavres. Les morts sont certes petites, mais elles vibraient en lui, véritable bourdonnement de plaisir. Sa substance se construit, couche après couche, ses membres noirs, sa longue queue ondulante, ses cornes luisantes, ses écailles serpentines avec ses dents aussi tranchantes que des épées, sans oublier ses yeux qui brillaient d'un rouge sanguinaire. Si les Ténèbres avaient une substance, elle venait de prendre vie sous nos yeux. Tyl et Zelda, ombre et lumière, face à face, aussi opposé que similaire, là où Zelda illuminait par se seule présence, la créature assombrissait tout autour de lui. Et au milieu, la triforce. Le seul mur qui les séparaient à jamais.

Zelda leva la main, le monstre se tenait sur ses appuis, ils s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre, dansant dans un combat où il n'en resterai qu'un. Link empoignait son épée, moi mon trident et foncions sur Zelda, l'empalant de toutes nos forces. L'incarnation des Ténèbres créa une boule d'énergie violette qui entoura bientôt Zelda avant de le figer à jamais dans la pierre noire.

Voilà.

C'était fini.

Un portail était apparu pour aspirer la statue rendant nos armes dans un crépitement de magie.

Link et moi poussions un soupir de soulagement pendant que Tyl reprenait peu à peu forme humaine. Il observait sa main gauche avec le triangle noir qui pointait vers le bas avant de nous regarder en ricanant.

« -Impressionnant Tyl, félicita Link.

-Merci, c'était pas mal vous aussi.

-Quoi, râlais-je, seulement pas mal ! Dis donc on t'as mâcher le travail !

Link se tourna vers la triforce, Tyl regardait le triangle d'or avec une certaine hésitation, quant à moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me tenais si près du pouvoir divin.

 _Dire que durant des siècle, j'ai tenté de m'en emparer par tout les moyens possibles, aujourd'hui je l'ai devant moi et je n'ose même pas la toucher._

-Bon, on le fais se vœux ! Ricana Link.

-Sans moi, si je touche ce truc je meurs ! Allez y les filles. Grincha Tyl. »

J'ai soudain avalé ma salive avec difficulté. Que faire ? J'avais tout, j'ai battu mon père pour récupérer le trône, j'ai trouvé celle qui m'aime et mes compagnons de route. Rendre à la population sa fertilité ? Pourquoi pas, Hyrule s'en porterait mieux. Mais je mettrais en pièce se que j'ai mis des siècles à vouloir faire. Après tout c'est « l'ancien moi » qui a créé ce monde. Mais maintenant que je le veille ou non, je suis du côté des « gentils ». Un frisson m'a parcouru.

 _Soit, qu'on en finisse !_

J'ai pris la main gauche de Link dans ma main droite et lui souris. Elle a fait de même en la posant sur la triforce.

La pièce s'illumina avant de gagner tout le château puis Hyrule entière.


	15. Chapitre 14

**14\. La fin**

Voilà. Hyrule était de nouveau comme avant, placide et tranquille. Je regrettais un peu le règne des alpha, eh oui on ne se refait pas. La population avait accueilli la nouvelle de la mort de l'ancien roi avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, bien sûr la vérité sur moi c'était répandue aussi vite que sa mort. Le fils était en fait une fille et elle a vaincu son père, la vérité de l'année voir du siècle !

Bref, j'ai dû dissoudre le conseil mit en place par le précédent régent, choisir des hommes de confiance pour le reconstituer et faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, même si je sais que c'était peine perdue puisque tout n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, fatalement je disparaîtrais, quelqu'un d'autre prendra ma place et mes propos seront déformés et bientôt on les utilisera pour répandre la terreur sur Hyrule. Bien sûr je pouvais me consoler en me disant qu'il y aura « d'autre héros » du temps pour prendre la place de Link et mettre fin à tout ça. Mais ça me fatiguais beaucoup de savoir qu'on ruinerais encore et toujours mes projets. Parfois j'en avais ma claque de tout ça. Je rêvais de mettre un fin à tout ceci mais ça impliquait soit de me sceller, ce qui ne m'enchantais guère, soit de sceller Link qui me rebutais au plus au point. Enfin, dans ce monde. Donc, tout ça pour dire que j'ai aussi dû dissoudre les alpha, sans pour autant détruire l'armée. Les privilèges avaient été abolis, des familles et des amis se sont retrouvés.

J'ai dû annoncer aussi que la population avait retrouvé leur fertilité, se qui a donné lieu à pas mal de cafouillage puisque on s'est retrouvé avec beaucoup de femmes enceintes d'un coup. J'ai dû faire face et faire en sorte que la population ne se bouffe pas la grenouille, j'ai dû ouvrir des greniers et des réserves un peu partout dans le royaume. Puis les gens se sont calmés et raisonnés, la vague est passée. J'ai dû me séparer de certains compagnons, Helis, Percival, Malik, Farley et Onox s'en sont retournés chez eux avec le concours de Tyl. J'avais toujours Hergo, Ghirahim, Xanto, Vaati et Mirar avec moi, se qui me rassurais un peu. Je leur avais donné a chacun un rôle important dans ma politique et bien sûr, je pouvais toujours compter sur Bongo et ses Yigas en cas de problèmes, il m'a juré qu'il donnerait sa vie pour moi. Link était toujours près de moi, elle s'était même autoproclamée épouse et co-régente. Au début ça me gênais un peu, mais elle avait réussi à me convaincre, et pas seulement avec des mots, de ne pas tenir compte de l'avis des autres et de profité de sa présence à mes côtés. Donc Hyrule avait à sa tête deux femmes qui s'aimaient éperdument et qui aimaient son peuple. Point. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Concernant l'entente avec les autres peuples, tout à bien marché. Les routes commerciales marchaient bien, les barrières et les frontières n'existaient plus, Hyliens, Zoras, Gorons, Gerudo et Yigas commerçaient librement. J'ai même eu le plaisir d'accueillir des Piafs qui avaient déserté Hyrule suite à la mise en place de alpha. Ils ont même construit leur village au dessus de la chaîne d'Hébra.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Enfin.

Jusqu'à que Tyl nous apprenne qu'il serait papa. Bien évidement Bongo était très fier, il en pleurait même, moi et Link aussi. Mais les collègues l'ont charrié jusqu'à la naissance de la petite où là, personne n'a plus rien dit, ébahis par ce petit truc rose qui gazouillait à qui mieux mieux. Il lui avait donné le doux nom de Midona. Celui là alors, il ne fait rien comme les autres !

Bon je m'éternise un peu mais j'aime pas finir une histoire.

Donc fin.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini !**

 **Merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, je tiens à remercier vivement The Deamon pour son idée de la deuxième scène de sexe, même si je trouve que je ne l'ai pas assez exploité, Titi-hébi chan pour ses précieux conseils, Big-tony2013 pour son soutien, ma chère sœur qui m'a permise encore une fois d'utiliser son personnage en la personne d'Arrakis, Shigeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezuka qui ont créés The legend of Zelda, Agito de la Dreamschanels qui fait du lets play de qualitey sur TLoZ sur qui j'ai pompé les épisodes que je ne pouvais pas faire sans la console adéquate, Didichandouidoui et ses théories sur Zelda sans qui cette fiction n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour ainsi que ma switch qui m'a donné des heures d'émerveillements sur BotW. Des bisous et à la prochaine . Ciao  
**


End file.
